Jounin Naruto
by Son of Iris
Summary: Naruto a Jounin takes a team and how will he deal with them. Naruto/Anko. Naruto and Anko are both Seventeen years old. Minato and Kushina later in the story. Good Female Kyuubi. Less Crazy/Sadistic Anko. Bloodline Naruto. Read and Review. Sorry if I make Naruto overpowered, this is my first story. I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.
1. Jounin Naruto-Chapter 1

Jounin Naruto

Naruto Namikaze, a seventeen year old elite Jounin, Toad Sage, sage jutsu and sealing jutsu master and user of the Nine Tails's chakra (Nine Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode) walked into the Hokage office to see Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai standing infront of the Hokage with a piece of paper in his hand.  
He stood at 5.9 feet had.

"Lord Hokage, I'm here." Naruto said with a small smile.  
"Ah, Naruto-kun, you arrived just in time for the Genin team placements, as Kakashi is late, so you will be taking his place." Hiruzen said.  
"Hai." Naruto said 'I wonder if he will ever not be late.'

Hiruzen read down the list from team One to Six which had already been given out until he came to the last three.  
"Naruto Namikaze, you will lead team 7 which will be composed of Kiba Inuzuka, Hanabi Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha." **AN: Think Hanabi as twelve and not six**  
"Kurenai, you will lead team 8 which will be composed of Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame.  
"Asuma Sarutobi, you will lead team 10 which will be composed of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, you are dismissed." and with that the Jounins exited the door and walked back to their homes all except Naruto who yellow flashed to the council chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the council chambers where about to get up and leave when Naruto flashed inside causing most people to jump.  
"Naruto-san, what do you need." Danzo said in his emotionless tone.  
"Why did you place the Uchiha on my team, surely Kakashi would be better." Naruto said inwardly glaring at Danzo.  
"So when he awakens his Sharingan you can train him." Danzo said while thinking 'And then I can get you both while the two of you are weakened and integrate you in my ANBU ROOT.'

"But why me?" Naruto asked grinding his teeth together thinking through different things Danzo might do to him and Sasuke if he got his hands or ROOT on them, heck even do things Sasuke and himself wouldn't want right now and things he might do if he was Hokage.

1. Capture Naruto and use Shusui's Sharingan to turn him into a weapon.  
2. Kill Naruto and extract the Kyuubi before it joins Naruto in death.  
3. Force both Naruto and Sasuke into the CRA.  
4. When Sasuke awakens his Sharingan, pluck out his eyes when he finds out.  
5. Make everybody in the Leaf Village become part of ROOT.  
6. Force all clans to do a mass CRA to make the Cloud Villages oversized Army size be put to shame.

"You where on the same Genin team as Itachi so it makes sense and so you can teach him your Flying Thunder God Jutsu." Danzo said inwardly smirking.  
"Sure." Naruto said but on the inside he pissed about Danzo mentioning his older brother like figure especially after what he did to Itachi and was yelling 'Hell no, its my family jutsu.'  
"Good." Danzo said and Naruto disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Next Day

All the kids where creating a racket except for Sasuke Uchiha, Neji, Hanabi, Shino Abrame and Hinata Hyuga.  
Iruka came through the door. "Everyone quiet down please." Iruka said but nobody listened.  
"Big Head Jutsu." Iruka said as his head grew three times its size. "I SAID SHUT UP YOU BRATS." and everyone quieted down in fear of being roared at again.  
"Now for the Genin teams..." Iruka read out Team 1 to 6.  
"Team 7 Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha..." Two thuds were heard. "and Hanabi Hyuga led by Naruto Namikaze." "Nooooooo, why aren't we on SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM." Sakura and Ino cried anime style tears while everyone else sweatdropped at the Sasuke fangirl pair.

"Wait you mean Namikaze, I thought the last one was the fourth hokage." Sakura said after recovering.  
'And yet she is the second brain box of the class, Shikamru would figure it out straight away.' Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yes, the last Namikaze is the fourth's son and he is seventeen years old right now."  
"Oh." Sakura said before hearts suddenly appeared in her eyes 'I bet Sasuke is stronger than a stupid blonde.'  
'They gave me an Elite Jounin and a Namikaze because I am an Elite of the Elite and he will help me kill Itachi.'  
"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Abruame and Sakura Harano led by Kurenai.  
"Team 9 is still an active team."  
"Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka led by Asuma Sarutobi."

After a few minutes Kurenai and Asuma collected their teams.  
Suddenly a three pronged kunai sailed through the window, shattering it and there was a flash of yellow and then a blonde haired man sticking to the wall before he unstuck his kunai and jumped down and nodded at Iruka who nodded back and then he turned to the Genins.  
"Meet me on the roof." he said.  
'This is an Elite Jounin and a Namikaze, he looks weak.' Sasuke thought as the three genin went to the roof.

Naruto felt three chakra signatures and when he looked up he saw his genin team sitting on the benches while he crouched down.  
"So tell me about yourselves as I don't know who you are." Naruto said as he eyed Sasuke.  
"Like what sensei." Hanabi said.  
"Like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams or ambitions are." Naruto said.  
"Why don't you go first." Kiba said.  
"Sure, My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are my friends and training, I have few dislikes, my hobbies are trying to create new jutsu, practising Sealing Jutsu's or talking to my toad or fox summons and I don't have a dream or ambition as I have already completed it." Naruto said. "You first dog breath.  
Kiba snarled "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like training and Akamaru, my dislikes are overconfident people." He glared at Sasuke who glared back while Akamaru growled. "my hobbies are having fun with Akamaru or training and I my dream is to become a strong Inuzuka clan head." Naruto nodded in approval.  
"Now you Hyuga." Naruto said.  
"My name is Hanabi Hyuga, I like training, I dislike Hinata, Neji and the Caged Bird Seal, I have no hobbies and my ambition is to surpass my father Haishi Hyuga." Hanabi said. 'An almost impossible dream/ambition but a good ambition anyway.' Naruto thought.  
"Now you brooding Emo." Naruto said and Sasuke glared.  
"MY NAME IS Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes and training." Naruto smirked and Sasuke glared **AN: Its true **"My dislike are fangirls, my hobbies are training and eating tomatoes and my ambition is to kill a certain man."

'Itachi you certainly messed him up.' Naruto thought sadly 'But you had no choice to go through with the massacre.'  
"You know Sasuke when it was the Chunin Finals I was placed against Itachi and I beat him but your nowhere on our level right now so train and stop brooding, that doesn't help." Naruto said as the words struck a nerve in him 'I wish I didn't have to say that' and Sasuke's eyes widened. 'This man beat Itachi, he has power and I can see it.'

"Anyway meet me at training ground seven tomorrow and don't eat anything unless you wan't to be sick." Naruto said as he faded away making the Genin widen their eyes even more. 'That was a Genjutsu but when.' The genins thought as they went back home to get prepared for the next day not knowing they had actually been talking to a Wind Style Shadow Clones.

At The Hyuga Clan Compound.

"Lady Hanabi, Lord Haishi request's your presence." A branch member said.  
"I understand." Hanabi said as she walked into the compound, found and stood outside her fathers study/office.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Haishi's smooth, toneless voice said.

Hanabi opened the door, walked inside and quietly closed it behind her.

"Hello my Daughter, I called you here to see who your Jounin team leader is."  
"His name is Naruto Namikaze." Hanabi said who didn't miss the look of satisfaction in her father's eyes.

"Ah Naruto, he will make you strong Hanabi along with Akira if he trains you with her."  
"Do you mean the Hyuga with a white and green Jounin jacket."

"Yes she was his former teammate along with an Uchiha that I was okay with." Haishi said before continuing "The team was a family, she saw them as brothers while they saw her as a sister and their teamwork was almost like the Ino-Shika-Chou trio and they never argued and they only teased each other, and they took the Chunin Exams when they where 10 years old." Haishi said.

Hanabi paused. "Do I have permission to leave father."  
"Yes you do." Haishi said stoically

At The Inuzuka Clan Compound.

Kiba was walking towards his home when he saw his sister at the gates.  
"Hey Kiba, mum wants to talk to you. She said smiling at her little brother.  
"Oh okay." Kiba said.

Once Kiba was inside he walked towards his mothers office which had Kuromaru outside of it.  
"Tsume, your son is here." Kuromaru a dog that resembled a wolf said.

"Come in son." Tsume's voice rang out.

Kiba walked inside and stared at his mum.  
"Um, what did you want to talk about mum." Kiba said his eyes darting around the room.  
"Who's your Jounin leader?" Tsume asked.  
"Some blondie called Naruto Namikaze." Kiba said.

Tsume rolled her eyes, "and that blondie is very strong Kiba." she said scolding.  
"He is."  
"Well of course he is, he's stronger than his father, if you don't believe me ask Hana." Tsume huffed as her son walked out he door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sasuke, Kiba and Hanabi had waited at the selected waiting area.  
"So what are we doing today sensei?" Hanabi asked.  
"A test to see if you are ready to be genins." Naruto replied.  
"Oh yeah, we will pass this test." Kiba yelled.  
Naruto deadpanned. "Only the weak speak loudly."

"Grrrrrr" Kiba growled as he took out a kunai but before he could throw it Naruto was behind him with Kiba's kunai hand pointed Kiba's own head and other arm tightened against his back.  
'I didn't see him move.' Hanabi thought.  
'This is a Jounin's speed, I need this power to kill HIM.' Sasuke thought.  
"Anyway your task is to get these two bells from me before noon."  
"But there are only two bells sensei." Kiba said.  
"Excatly, two of you will pass and one will go back to the academy." Naruto cheerfully said.  
"Now scatter." Naruto said as the three genin jumped into several different directions.

Naruto looked around and thought, 'They are hiding themselves well.'  
Until he heard a patch of grass being stepped on and he turned around.  
"Oh hello Kiba." Naruto said.  
"Me and you fight right now fair and square." Kiba said.

"Hmm, whatever." Naruto said.  
"Gah." Kiba said as he crouched down. "Ninja Art Beast Mimicry." Kiba yelled as he got down on all fours with enlarged nails, bigger fangs and a more feral look. "Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone." Kiba yelled as Akamaru jumped on his back and barked  
"Imitation Human Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone." and in a puff of smoke Akamaru had poofed into another Kiba as they both stormed towards Naruto and began spinning as they jumped and began spinning.  
"Fang Passing Fang." Kiba yelled as him and Akamaru became horizontal purple spinning tornado's that rocketed towards Naruto.

"Lesson One: Taijutsu." Naruto said as he sidestepped the attacks and knocked both of them away only for Kiba and Akamaru to land on a tree and dart off running towards Naruto like the animals they were.  
Akamaru lunged at Naruto's leg only to be picked up and tossed into the bushes and Kiba swiped at Naruto's gut only for the blonde haired jounin to grab the Inuzuka's wrist promting him try to knee Naruto but he jumped and landed behind Kiba with his fingers in the tiger seal.

"Never let the enemy get behind you idiot." Naruto said grinning like a madman.  
'What thats the tiger seal, at that range, he'll kill him.' Sasuke thought.  
'Uh oh' Hanabi thought watching with amusuement at what she thought her sensei was going to do.

"Konoha's secret Taijutsu: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH." Naruto yelled as he rammed his chakra encoated fingers up Kiba's ass causing Hanabi and Sasuke to sweatdrop as Kiba was sent flying 15 metres into the air as he hit the ground rolling around on the floor holding his bum.  
"AHHHHHHHH, That fricken hurt's, what the hell." Kiba screamed as he glared at Naruto thought watery eyes as Naruto bust out laughing.  
"Haha, oh well, I'll be seeing your teamates." Naruto said as he dsappeared in a yellow flash.

'Hmmmmmm, where's sensei.' Hanabi thought as she looked around only to suddenly find Naruto behind her with his fingers in a seal she hadn't seen before. "Demonic Illusion:Triple Death Mirage Jutsu.", Naruto whisphered as he disappeared and thought 'Lesson Two: Genjutsu'  
Hanabi turned around to see her father with several kunai enbedded in him.  
She almost yelled out to her father Hiashi when she remember Naruto had whisphered Illusion.

She put her fingers together and released chakra with a cry of "Release." and her father disappeared and she sighed and when she turned around she saw Haishi and Neji hugging crying anime style tears.  
She gaped, Haishi and Neji never showed any emotion except for smirks. "Release" she said again and the image disappeared she turned around to see three Hyuga members looking at her. "Hanabi-sama, you're going to be clan head right now." One of them said."

She blinked, she hadn't made genin and she hadn't done anything for her father to see her as clan head.  
"Release." she said again and the Hyuga trio disappeared.

Meanwhile Naruto was smiling. 'She's good' 'To see through my triple 'Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu.' is a good feat, had this have been Sasuke he would have been screaming about how he would kill his brother right there and then.'  
"Now for Lesson Three: Ninjutsu." He said as he flashed next to a tree a lazily leaned against it.

'Now's my chance.' Sasuke thought as he took out four shuriken and threw them at Naruto and they all hit him only for him to poof into a log.  
'Damn, subtitution jutsu, where could he be.' Sasuke thought as he whipped his head left to right.  
"Hey Sasuke." a voice said and Sasuke spun around seeing Naruto who put his hand up to block Sasuke's kick to his head, a punch to the face and then punched Sasuke in the gut forcing out the tree as he landed on the floor as Naruto watched on inpressed.  
"You know most Genin would have lost their footing and hit the ground." Naruto said.  
"Yes well I'm an Uchiha, an Elite of the Elite." Sasuke said with a smirk

'Geez, the only Uchiha who weren't all Emo about their name where Mikoto Uchiha, my teammate Itachi Uchih, Shisui Uchihs and from what big brother Kakashi said Obito Uchiha, the apparent crybaby.' Naruto thought. "Is that supposed to make me tremble in fear." Naruto said mocking Sasuke's tone of voice.  
Sasuke was so angry that he sent killing intent at Naruto who just laughed.  
"Is that supposed to be killing intent, I'll show you killing intent." Naruto said as he sent a massive wave of killing intent at Sasuke causing Kiba and Hanabi to tremble in fear while Kiba was trying to find Hanabi.

Sasuke however dropped to the ground as his eyes switched to red with one comma in them as Naruto stopped the killing intent.  
"That's killing intent." Naruto said as Sasuke looked back up. "Ohhhhh, you've got your Sharingan one comma in each." Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened. 'My Sharingan, One Step Closer To Killing You Big Brother Itachi someday, heh heh.' Sasuke thought as he looked up at Naruto ready to begin.

Sasuke bolted through handseals and stopped on Tiger arching his head back.  
'What, a genin shouldn't be able to preform something like that.' Naruto thought as he felt the amount of chakra being gathered.  
"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." The Fireball roared towards Naruto who subtituted out of the way.  
"Wind Style: Air Bullet." Naruto blew out a bullet of compressed wind which tore up the ground behind Sasuke causing him to flinch as he spun around.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu." Sasuke yelled as he blew several fire disks at Naruto.  
"Wind Style: Air Bullet Jutsu." Naruto blew several globs of wind destroying Sasuke's jutsu as the Uchiha ran through the smoke and leg sweeped at Naruto's leg but the jounin jumped up and blocked a throw kunai with his own. 'Very good.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke was about to run at Naruto when a the alarm clock blared and Naruto grinned and said "Times up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three genin where standing infront of posts while Naruto stood off to the side.  
"Well my opinion is that I should fail you as you didn't get the real reason of the test except Kiba." Naruto said as Sasuke and Hanabi twichted.  
"But I'll give you another chance, Hanabi and Kiba you to will be tied to the posts while Sasuke and I eat our lunch in front of you.  
Immedietly both of their stomach's growed and they blushed while Hanabi tried to suppress it

Once Naruto had tied Hanabi and Kiba to the posts and distracted Akamaru by throwing a rubber ball which was actually a moving Advanced Shadow Clone under a Transformation Jutsu to the other side of the clearing so the dog wouldn't bite Kiba free, Sasuke began eating.  
Naruto stood up and gave his food to Sasuke. "I need to go and get something, don't give any to Hanabi or Kiba or you all fail." Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

After a while Sasuke couldn't take the sound of his teammates stomach's growling and cut Hanabi free so she could eat and took his chopsticks with a riceball in it and shoved it into Kiba's face.  
"W-What are you doing Sasuke?, he said that if you feed us we all fail." Kiba said.  
"Yeah well, I can't sense him right now and if you don't have any energy for a fight, you will be useless, so eat." Sasuke demanded.

Kiba nodded and ate the riceball and as he swallowed their was a blast of smoke infront of them and Naruto was standing there angry with the wind picking up speed and dirt around him.  
"SASUKE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FEEDING THEM?!" Naruto roared his chakra flaring and killing intent rising causing all three shiver.  
"W-we are a team and we look out for each other." Sasuke yelled. Hanabi nodded while Kiba yelled "Yeah, yeah a team."

"Hm, if thats your excuse then..." the wind stopped and Naruto's face broke out into a grin "You all pass."  
"Um, what."  
"You did against what I told you to do and as a friend of mine would say in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._  
_

"From now on Team 7 is now an official squad, so rest as Team 7 starts missions tomorrow at seven, you are dismissed." Naruto said as he flashed home while the genins walked home as Akamaru came back was picked up by Kiba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto flashed into the Namikaze compound and got something to eat. And no it is not ramen.  
After he finished his meal of riceballs and sushi, somebody knocked on his door.  
Naruto opened the door and grinned when he saw his kunoichi teammate from his genin days who was a Jounin but didn't have a team.

"Hey Akira Hyuga, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his long time teammate who wasn't arrogant like the other Hyuga's and who he saw as a big sister just as he saw his ex shinobi teammate Itachi Uchiha as a brother.  
"Oh Kakashi-san just told me that there was going to be a party at the nearby bar and he asked me if you would like to come as well." She explained.  
"Ok, tell him I'm coming." Naruto said.  
"And Akira, I find it amazing how you use the Gentle Fist Art without the Byakyugan and attack the pressure points on the body."  
She smiled at him. "I've been trying to get Hinata to use it but she's too shy to do anything except blush and stutter all the time." Akira said.  
"That's a shame about Hinata, but I think Lord Haishi could use the Gentle Fist Art without the Byakugan if he wanted to."  
Akira nodded in agreement and turned around as she waved. "Bye Naruto."  
Naruto waved back "Bye Akira." he said as he closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

19:30

Naruto jumped from roof to roof until he landed infront of the nearby bar Akira had mentioned while at the same time hearing the whisphers of Master Namikaze and the whatnot.  
He walked inside and saw Kakashi, Might Guy, Kurenai, Anko Mitarashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hayate Gekko, Genma Shiranui and his teammate Akira Hyuga along with many other Jounins.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi said.  
"Hey Kakashi." Naruto repiled with a nod.

"HELLO NARUTO-KUN, MY OTHER ETERNAL RIVAL AND STUDENT, IT IS A YOUTHFUL SUPRI..." Guy was interuppted.  
"Huh, did you say something Guy-sensei?" Naruto said.  
"Gah, you and your hip attitude, YOU HAVE CORRUPTED HIM KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL." Guy yelled, the ever present fire burning in his eyes pointing dramatically at the cyclops.  
"Hm, did you say something." Kakashi said looking up from his orange book.

Guy cried anime style tears in the corner while everyone else sweatdropped while Akira grinned and shook her head.  
Asuma being the disguting excuse of a man that he was turned to Kurenai. "Hey Kurenai, after this do you wanna have some fun."  
Everyone looked at him in disgust.

"Asuma, how many times am I going to tell you that I don't wan't to have your definition of fun or that I don't like you." Kurenai said, looking at Asuma with disgust.  
"Will you ever leave the ladies alone Asuma, they're not you toys." Anko snapped.  
"Shut up snake bitch." Asuma growled.

"The only one who could be a bitch Asuma, is you due to the way you treat women." Naruto said and everyone smirked.  
"Why do you defend her?" Asuma growled out.  
"Because she is a loyal Konoha shinobi and not a snake bitch. The only reason you call her that is because she has his curse mark, but no DO YOU see her using it.  
Well I don't which means she is loyal or all she would ever talk about would be Orochimaru." Naruto said as Asuma just looked away and charged at the 'snake bitch' with his wind chakra encoated trench knives.

Before he could get close to Anko he was pinned down be Naruto who glared at him.  
Naruto just shoved Asuma towards to door and the Jounin got up and left with a huff but not before winking at Kurenai who's face turned green.  
"Thank you Naruto." Anko said with a grateful smile.  
"No worries Anko." Naruto replied with a nod.

"Hey Akira could you come to training ground 7 tomorrow at around four in the afternoon to help with one of my genins who is a Hyuga?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, sure I could." Akira said.  
"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Hey, do you still wish that Itachi was here?" Naruto asked.  
She turned around and looked down sadly, "Yeah I still wish he was here."  
"I'll see you soon." Naruto said grinning.  
"Yeah." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the party was over Guy had to drag Kakashi home, Hayate helped Genma home as the man could barely stand up, Akira helped Kurenai back to her house, while Naruto carried Anko who was sleepy and slightly drunk.

Once Naruto had reached Anko's house he set her down on her feet and she opened the door and walked in but not before turning around.  
"Hey Naruto, tomorrow do you want to go somewhere to eat after you train your genin?" Anko asked in a slight mumble.  
Naruto blinked and said "Sure, when and where?"  
"The Dango Shop at seven." Anko said focusing on him.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said as Anko nodded and closed the door and he flashed back into the Namikaze Compound, changed into his PJ's and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Naruto got washed and changed back into his Jounin uniform (**AN: ****Think his Jounin uniform as the green flak jacket over his Shippuden clothing but the orange is replaced by dark blue and no high collar**) and had breakfast sausages and scrambled eggs.  
Once he was finished he took a breath mint to get rid of the eggy smell and then yellow flashed to the spot where he guessed his genin would be and he was right.

"Two seconds more and you would have been late." Kiba yelled.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm going to give you guys something that will help you with your speed and strength and only take them off when eating or washing." Naruto said.  
"What are they." Kiba said.  
"Training weights." Naruto said as he whipped out a bunch of rectangles with seals on them.

"You put them on your legs and arms." Naruto said which the genins did. "They start off at five kilograms but when you get used to the wieght you add a little bit of chakra to them to increase it by a kilogram, now start six laps around the village before we go and do some missions and meet me outside the Hokage tower." Naruto said as the genins began running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After running the laps the genins found Naruto exactly where he found them.  
"Lets go." Naruto said as they walked into the tower at 07:25.

Hiruzen heard knocking on the door and told whoever was outside to come in.  
"Hello Lord Hokage I am requesting for some D-Rank missions." Naruto said.  
"Ah sure." Hiruzen said.

From 07:30 to 11:50 Team 7 had completed 25 D-Rank missions and from 12:45 to 15:50 they completed and extra 30 before heading back to training ground 7 for more training.

Once they got there Naruto yelled out "Hey Akira.", and in a burst of leaves she appeared.  
"So I guess the training of your Hyuga student starts then?" She asked.  
"Yeah it does, Hanabi, whenever we do training inside the village, she will be helping you as I don't know how do to the Gentle Fist Art, is that okay with you." Naruto asked.  
"Yes it is Naruto-sensei." Hanabi said as she walked over to Akira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After training was over the Jounins and genins went back home with Sasuke now having increased his speed and strength and was feeling satisfied that he had learned three new fire jutsu, the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu and the Fire Style: Fire Blast and Fire Punch, Kiba had gotten faster and was less prone to being angered easy and Akira told Hanabi that she had improved with her Gentle Fist Art along with her speed of her strikes and had learned Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms along with Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto eventually went home and got change into a blue long sleeved shirt along with grey jeans and walked over to Anko's house and knocked on her door.  
Anko opened the door and she was in her usual clothes.  
"Shall we go?" Anko asked.  
"Yup." Naruto said as they walked towards the Dango shop.

They ate quietly until Anko spoke up.  
"Whats your Genin team like?" She asked.  
"Well, I've got an Uchiha with a massive Ego who is obseessed with revenge and training, a loudmouth and quick to anger Inuzuka but I've managed to stop him from getting angered so easily and a quite Hyuga who doesn't act like the others who have big ego's except from my teammate.

"How Ibiki?" Naruto questioned.  
"He still scares the crap out of prisoners and overall he is still the same guy who will either punch you through a wall with his pure strength or put you under illusion which you think is real." Anko replied.  
"Would the Kyuubi be able to break me from them like other illusions?"  
Anko gave a evil grin, "Nope!" She exclaimed cheerfully as Naruto shivered.

After a while Naruto paid and they got up and Naruto walked Anko back home and before they knew it they where outside Anko's house.  
"I'll see you soon Anko, we should do this again sometime." Naruto said with a smile.  
"Sure Naruto." Anko said and just as she was about to walk inside the house Naruto pecked her cheek and walked away with a grin on his face, while Anko walked inside with a blush and a smile meanwhile a figure with ruby red eyes where watching. 'Nice Anko'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifth teen weeks have gone past as Team 7's teamwork has improved drastically, they now have 65 kilograms weighing them down, Naruto and Anko have gone on twelve more dates, Sasuke now has two comma's in his right Sharingan and still one in his left, Team 7 has completed 180 more D-Rank missions and 14 C-Rank missions, Kiba's and Hanabi's chakra levels have risen to Mid Jounin, Sasuke's chakra levels have risen to Very High Jounin, the team know how to walk on trees and water, Kiba has started Earth Style jutsu training while Hanabi while still practising the Gentle Fist Art has begun to start Water Style jutsu training.

Kiba's current Earth Style jutsu are Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu, Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu, Earth Style: Earth Dragon and Earth Style: Mud Wall.  
Hanabi's current Water Style jutsu are Water Style: Liquid Bullet, Water Clone Jutsu, Water Style: Water Trumpet, Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu and Water Style: Water Wall.

Sasuke knew the same jutsu's but had taken a liking to kenjutsu which promted Naruto to get Sasuke kenjutsu lesson's from Hayate Gekko after team training and he also learned how to channel chakra through his katana which for some odd reason looked similar to Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade thus having an extra fiery arua along with two inches of chakra sticking from the point of the blade.

Naruto had also sealed and destroyed Anko's curse seal with help from Kurama and Sage Mode who rewarded him with lots of thanks you's, a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
Naruto also asked Anko to move in to which she happily accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and his team walked into the Hokage office after being granted entry.  
"Hello Lord Hokage may we have another C-Rank mission." Naruto said.  
"ANOTHER." Iruke yelped  
"Yes another and yes you may Naruto." Hiruzen said. "Bring the client in."

The team turned around to see a old man in his fifthties walk into the room with a beer bottle in his hands.  
"Is this my escort, the blonde looks fair enough but the others look like fly's." The Old Man said.  
Team 7 just kept on a neuteral expression from learning from Naruto to not let your emotions show when insulted.

"Tazuna, they are perfectly capable of defending you ecspically the Namikaze." Hiruzen said sternly.  
Ah, I expect top protection on this trip." Tazuna said as he walked out.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he turned back to Hiruzen.  
"I request Kakashi Hatake and Akira Hyuga to be on this mission as something doesn't feel right." Naruto said.  
"Request granted Naruto." "ANBU." Hiruzen yelled as two ANBU appeared.  
"Yes Lord Hokage." They said as they disappeared.

A few minutes later Kakashi and Akira appeared.  
"Hello Naruto, Lord Hokage." Kakashi and Akira said.  
"Naruto has requested you two to come along with him on this mission as he feels it will be higher than a C-Rank. Hiruzen said.  
"Yes, we would be happy to assist Naruto and his team." The two of them said.

"Thanks, meet at the gate in an hour and pack at least four or three weeks of stuff. Naruto said and everyone walked out of the office as Naruto made a Shadow Clone to tell Anko that he would be out of the village for a few weeks.

Before Naruto left he turned around to look at the Third Hokage.  
"Lord Hokage, you know how Shadow Clone's give you there memories when they disappear, you could use them for helping you with your paperwork, goodbye." Naruto said and then he was gone.  
Hiruzen was left stunned while his ANBU sliently snickered.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT, I'M THE PROFESSOR FOR GOD'S SAKE." Hiruzen's voice was heard all over the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had arrived at the gate Naruto said "Lets go." and they jogged in the direction of the Land of Waves.  
"So Naruto-sensei are there any Shinobi in the Land of Waves." Kiba asked.  
"No, but there was a village nearby that my mother came from but it was destroyed in the Third Shinobi World War. Naruto said. 'So they where weak.' Sasuke thought.

'Naruto, if only you knew that your Mother and Father where alive but in a coma and kept in a underground room under Konoha's hospital so news about sensei being alive reaching Iwa along with Sasuke's mother who never wanted to take part in the coup.' Kakashi thought looking down slightly.

After a long while of walking Kakashi, Akira and Naruto noticed a random puddle and rolled their eyes/eye at the terrible attempt of Genjutsu and continued to walk on.  
The next thing the Genins saw was a puddle morphing into two people who had chains crafted from shuriken wraping around the three Jounin and tearing them apart.

"Three Down." One of them said. Kiba and Akamaru immedietly jumped infront of Tazuna while Sasuke and Hanabi took down two.  
Sasuke deactivated his leg weights and looked back up at his opponent who was smirking at him so he activated his Sharingan.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Sasuke cried as the mini fireball flew at the nin who just ducked his head down and as soon as he touched the floor Sasuke appeared underneath him and gave him and upppercut kick to the chin launching him to the air as Sasuke lay down horizontal to the ground underneath him.  
"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf." Sasuke said in the missing nins ear.

Sasuke poked him in his back causing the nin to shiver, brought his right hand up to backfist him in the face, use his left to kick his hip, left arm to knock him in the direction of the ground and as the nin hit him ground Sasuke rammed his heel into his gut knocking the man out with a yell of "Lions Barrage."

Hanabi weaved around the nins kunai and once she got into his guard she knocked him out with a strike or tap to the head.

"Well done." Kakashi and Akira said. "Kiba good job in moving to defend the bridge builder, Sasuke and Hanabi nice work." Akira said as Sasuke smirked and deactivated his Sharingan "They where no match for an Uchiha." Akira facefaulted. "Don't get cocky bastard." Kiba said. "Idiot, you didn't even do anything." Sasuke said and Kiba huffed.

"How did you survive?" Kiba asked and both Jounin said "Subtitution Jutsu." "What about Naruto sensei." Hanabi said.  
A triple pronged kunai hit the ground next to Sasuke and Naruto appeared in a yellow flash. "Like that." Naruto said cheerfully as he turned to Tazuna with a serious face. "Now, now Tazuna we need to talk." Naruto said.

"This has now become a mid B-rank mission, now tell me the truth about this mission."  
Tazuna told them his sob story about Gatou, his country, his poor daughter and grandson, his bridge.  
"Normally we would go back and get Chunins to complete this but thats but to my team to decide.  
"Continue." The three said.

"Well continue it is." Naruto said as the group walked on.  
"Naruto." Kakashi said.  
"Yeah Big brother Kakashi. Naruto said and Kakashi eyesmiled at the name.  
"Your mother told me to give you this which shows you where the Land of Whirlpools is and we could go there somewhere between watching over Tazuna's family by you leaving Shadow Clones there." Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a map.  
"Thanks Kakashi." Naruto said.  
'Your mother and father would be so proud of you Naruto.' Kakashi thought.

Kiba and Sasuke after a while started arguing about who was better of the while Hanabi started talking to Akira who kept on guard and so did Kakashi and Naruto.  
That was until Kiba threw a kunai into a bush and a white rabbit burst out looking terrified.  
'A white rabbit in this time of year, but its in the summer.' Naruto, Kakashi and Akira thought.

Naruto heard a spinning sound and yelled "GET DOWN" as he tackled Tazuna to the floor while Kakashi ducked grabbing Kiba and Sasuke with him while Akira did the same with Hanabi as they heard a 'thuck' at a nearby tree and looked up to see Zabuza Momochi standing on his massive Decapitating Carving Knife.

"Zabuza Momochi, A-Rank missing nin from Kirigakure, also known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist due to the fact he killed his entire graduation class." Kakashi stated  
"Heh Naruto Namikaze, S-Rank nin from Konoha, also known as the second yellow flash as his father was the first."  
"Kakashi Hatake, A-Rank nin from Konoha, as known as Copy ninja Kakashi since he has copied over 1000 jutsus."  
"Akira Hyuga, S-Rank nin from Konoha, as known as the Hyuga progidy as besides Haishi Hyuga is a master of the Gentle Fist Art." Zabuza said.

Suddenly a blob of water slid past Naruto and stopped next to Zabuza and it formed a human shape that looked down at the Konoha nins with a miniature Decapiating Carving Knife on his shoulder gripping it with an enlarged arm and hand.  
"Always for the odd exits and entrances Suigetsu." Zabuza said to the twelve year old standing next to him with a massive grin on his face.  
"Yeah, always." Suigetsu said still grinning.

"Kakashi take on the creepy grinning kid, Team 7, triangle formation around Tazuna while Akira and I take on Zabuza." Naruto ordered.  
"Alright."

"Heh go on Suigetsu." Zabuza said as the Hozuki charged Kakashi who uncovered his Sharingan.  
'How does he have the Sharingan, only an Uchiha should have that, did he steal it.' Thought guess who.  
"Now then Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said and everyone but Kakashi and Suigetsu who where fighting somewhere else could see a few inches infront of them.

'Hm, so this is killing intent in a Jounin battle, I've felt worse under Naruto.' Sasuke thought thankful for the lesson they were taught to withstand against Killing Intent.  
"Don't worry guys, we won't let you die." Naruto and Akira said.

"Too late." Zabuza said as he appeared in the middle of the group already swinging his massive sword ready to decapitate the genins and cut Tazuna in half.  
Naruto yellow flashed into the middle of the group and blocked Zabuza's swing as Akira used the Teleportation Jutsu to appeared infront of Hanabi in the Gentle Fist Art stance already striking at Zabuza knowing where the chakra points where without the Byakugan.

"Heh seems I underestimated you Namikaze." Zabuza said as he whipped through handseals, ignoring at the pain in his hip.  
"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Zabuza yelled as the nearby river whipped up into a massive dragon aand it rushed towards Naruto who destroyed wth a Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu.

Zabuza then made three water clones who formed behind Naruto and Akira and the water clones rushed at the genin and both Jounin knew their students would be able to take them on.  
"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu." Naruto yelled as a dragon of fire rushed at Zabuza.  
"Water Style: Water Wall." Zabuza yelled as a wall of water rushed up blocking the fire style attack and creating a crapload of steam while the wall held strong.

Naruto and Akira ran up the water wall and jumped over it Akira landing on the water behind Zabuza and Naruto landing on the water infront of Zabuza.  
"Eight Trigrams Air Palm." Akira yelled as she sent chakra compressed air released from her palm at Zabuza.  
"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Naruto said as he sent his own gust of wind a Zabuza who jumped over the two attacks.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu." Zabuza yelled as a shark composed of water rose from the river and rushed at Akira who deflected it with a Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation while Zabuza swung his sword down intending to slice Naruto in half but the Jounin jumped back and tossed a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.  
"Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto yelled as one explosive kunai became seventy five and they exploded when they reached their target but unfortunately Zabuza used the Teleportation jutsu to appear above Naruto intending attempt to slice him in half again but the Jounin force him back with a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu and then flashing above Zabuza with a rasengan attempting to blow his head apart only for him to subtitute behind Akira who used Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven to block his attempt to chop her head off and closed several chakra points in under a second after she stopped spinning before Zabuza could jump back onto the surface.

'Heh, guess they do live up to their titles after all.' Zabuza thought smirking under his mask as he created to water clone behind Naruto and Akira and trapped them.

"Water Prison Jutsu." Zabuza said as both Jounins were trapped in sphere's of water and then made three more Water Clone which began to walk slowly towards the genins and bridge builder.  
"Go." Naruto yelled "Take Tazuna and run."  
"No way, I won't be able to call myself a Shinobi if I leave you two behind." Kiba yelled and the other genins nodded.

Suddenly Naruto had a bored look on his face before closing his eyes. 'Yawn, lets sleep'

"Persistent brats aren't they." Zabuza said as Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded while still having his eyes closed..

The genins bolted fowards as the Zabuza clones took out their own kunai's.

Sasuke jumped at the nearest clone and began a taijutsu fight with it.  
He threw a punch which blocked and the Zabuza clone being faster than Sasuke began a barrage of punches which Sasuke could barely keep up with until everything became slow motion as he activated his Sharingan and he jumped over it faked punched at it which it easily avoided then Sasuke rammed his kunai into the clone dispelling back into water.

Kiba subtituted behind the clone as it threw a kunai at him as Akamaru distracted it by running around until both ninja and ninja dog obliterated it with the Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang.

Hanabi weaved around precisely aimed kunai and shuriken until she deflected a kick which it threw and destroyed the clone with quick strikes to both lungs, stomach and heart and then joined up with her teammates as they began walking to Zabuza trying to think up of a plan to get their sensei's free from both the clones and real ex kiri nin.

The two Zabuza clones didn't notice how both Jounins now had their eyes closed.  
The Zabuza clone holding Akira was eventually destroyed from how she was constanly pulsing her chakra into it Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body.  
The clone holding Naruto began buldging and eventually had toad features and then transformed into a toad statue.

Both of them stood up and said "Were back Zabuza." With Naruto yawning again afterwards  
Zabuza spun around a blanched. He hadn't expected the two of them to escape.

He created three water clones which ran at the genins who quickly went back in their stances as Zabuza smirked at Naruto and Akira but the confident smirk disappeared when he saw that the blonde had orange pigmentations around his eyelids.  
'Thats S-Sage Mode.' Zabuza thought as Naruto blurred and the missing kiri nin was suddenly punched into a tree wincing from the pain and he looked at his cracked sword.

'Ouch, I've never ever been hurt like that before.' Zabuza thought.

He looked back up as he saw the Namikaze holding out his palm as a rasengan began to form in it and then begin to spin rapidly and screech as wind chakra began to to form in it creating a white shuriken with a blue ball in the centre of it.  
'So thats the Wind Style: Rasengan.' Zabuza thought. 'One of his signature techniques.' 'Hm I guess this one is the end.'  
Naruto began to walk foward only to be stopped when two senbon made themselves known in Zabuza's neck  
Naruto watched as the body slumped down. No movement. Zabuza was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Character ages.

Naruto Namikaze -17.  
Akira Hyuga - 17.  
Itachi Uchiha - 17.  
Kakashi Hatake - 29.  
Zabuza Momochi - 26.  
Haku - 15.  
Sasuke Uchiha - 12.  
Hanabi Hyuga - 12.  
Kiba Inuzuka - 12.  
Ino Yamanaka - 12.  
Shikamaru Nara - 12.  
Chuoji Amikichi - 12.  
Neji Hyuga - 13.  
Rock Lee - 13.  
Tenten - 13 1/2.  
Hayate Gekko - 26.  
Might Guy - 28 (reason why he spouts out youth to Kakashi Lol).  
Genma Shiranui - 28.  
Asuma Sarutobi - 27.  
Kurenai - 26.  
Anko - 17.  
Danzo - 71.  
Hiruzen Sarutobi - 68.  
Iruka - 21.

Most of Naruto jutsu's:

Everywhere Shuriken, Wind Sword, Teleportation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, Chakra Chains.  
Perimeter Barrier Jutsu, Chakra Transfer Jutsu, Shadow Clone Explosion, Clone Spinning Shuriken.  
Beast Wave Palm, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb.

Beast Wave Gale Palm, Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.  
Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
Rasengan, Sage Art: Giant Rasengan, Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage.

Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan, Sage Jutsu: Rasengan Barrage, Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
Teleportation Barrier, Time-Space: Rasengan Barrage, Summoning Jutsu.  
Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu, Ultra-Great Ball Rasengan, Tailed Beast Rasengan.

Transformation Jutsu, Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, Wind Style Ninja Art: Divine Wind.  
Wind Style: Vacuum Blast, Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullets, Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage.  
Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets, Wind Style: Gale Palm, Wind Style Ninja Art: Divine Wind.

Wind Style: Divine Down Current, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Style: Rasengan.  
Wind Style: Rasen-shuriken, Wind Style: Mini Rasen-shuriken, Ultra-Great Ball Rasenshuriken.  
Tailed Beast Shockwave, Tailed Beast Rasengan, Super Mini Tailed Beast Ball.

Tailed Beast Flash Bullet, Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, Planet Rasengan, Nine-Tails Twister.  
Negative Emotions Sensing, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Flying Thunder God: Sequential Steps.  
Ninja Art: Reverse Summoning Jutsu, Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Lightning Style: Earth Flash, Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Wind Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu.  
Fire Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Lightning Style: Rasengan, Fire Style: Rasengan.  
Lightning Style: Rasenshuriken (Incomplete), Fire Style: Rasenshuriken (Incomplete).  
Lightning Style: Lightning Palm, Lightning Style: Lightning Demon Wind Shuriken.  
Fuma Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu. Thunder Punch, Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu.


	2. Jounin Naruto-Chapter 2

'Chapter 2

**A/N: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would be a female, would be Sasuke's brother and they would both be badass ninja's being trained by EVERYONE.**

**A/N: Kakashi's chakra level will be the same as it was in his and Pein's fight to make it fair on him battling Suigetsu since canon Kakashi would have died long time if he fought against Suigetsu which in my fanfic will be S-class and he already know's that he has the Mangekyou (Hearing that Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki supposedly died in the Kyuubi attack) (and cause this is MY STORY MWAHAHAHAHAHA.)**

Kakashi stared at the young boy grinning infront of him and began to fly through hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Kakashi said in his head as he blew out a ball of fire.  
"Water Style: Water Wall." Suigetsu said as he spat out all wall of water which turned into mist.

"Lightning Blade." Kakashi yelled as he burst through the steam with his headband up and his right hand covered in electricity.  
He thrusted his hand at Suigetsu only for the boy to collapse into a puddle of water and reform behind Kakashi aiming to decapitate him with a smaller but quite large variant of Zabuza's blade.

Kakashi ducked under the swipe and backfisted Suigetsu's head which exploded into water.  
'A Hozuki' Kakashi thought as he jumped back and formed another Lightning Blade.

"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu." Kakashi yelled as he sent a hound made of lightning at the puddle which quickly slid away and reformed into Suigetsu on a tree branch.  
The bottom of the tree was charred by the Lightning Jutsu and it began to tilt right throwing the Hozuki off balance.

Kakashi used the Teleportation Justu to appear behind the boy and roundhouse kick him off the branch which blew Suigetsu in half and both watery pieces rejoined together and attempted to punch Kakashi in the face but the Sharingan saw it and Kakashi blocked and then punched the boy away.

Before the Hozuki could recover Kakashi was already infront of him punching and kicking the crap out of him and then giving him one final punch throwing the boy back with the sword still in his hand.

Suigetsu got up and wildly swung at Kakashi trying decapitate or cut off a limb but Kakashi dodged them all, grabbed the sword in mid swing, yanked it out of Suigetsu's grip and smacked the handle into his face and then throwing it away.

Suigetsu blanched, melted and slid away to Zabuza.

Kakashi bounded over and stared at Zabuza who was 'dead' with two needles in his neck and Suigetsu who ended up in a similar state as a hunter nin appeared next to the both of them.

"Thank you for your assistance, I would not have been able to capture these two if not for your efforts." The hunter nin said as he picked up Zabuza and made a Shadow Clone to pick up Suigetsu and then vanished.

Naruto then turned to Kakashi.  
"Don't hunter nins destroy the body right there and then?" Naruto questioned.  
Kakashi covered his Sharingan eye and the nodded.  
"Then the three of them were working together." Naruto said as he turned to Tazuna.  
"This has gone up to a High A-Rank mission, but we have gone too far to turn back now." Naruto said.

"Guy's for an entire week we are going to have to train to be prepared for whatever Gato throws at us on Tazuna's bridge."  
The Genin nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Training ground 8

"Guy-sensei, who would you recommend me to learn Sealing Jutsu from." A twin black bun haired girl in a Chinese style pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants said after looking up from the book she had been reading The Uzumaki Clan.  
"Why would you want to learn that Tenten." Might Guy a fit man standing at 6 foot asked as he finished sparring with who could be called his younger brother or son **A/N: Guess who**.

"I've read about the Uzumaki Clan and I felt that I wanted to use Seals along with my weapon jutsu to make my fighting style more effective."  
"YOSH, TENTEN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT THAT SHE WISHES TO LEARN SEALING JUTSU AND I WILL LEARN IT ALONG SIDE…."  
"Lee most require chakra to work." Guy said and Lee who was dressed in a horrible GREEN spandex wept anime tears mumbling about people being able to use Ninjutsu and how it wasn.t fair.

"Hn, you wish to learn Sealing Jutsu but fate says that you will not become as good as Master Jiraiya, Lord Fourth or his Son." A Hyuga by the name of Neji Hyuga sneered and Tenten looked slightly downcast.

The Hyuga wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with a mesh armour underneath it, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Guy was about to recommend Jiraiya but remembered that the man was a super-pervert.  
"I would recommend Naruto Namikaze, I will ask him once he returns from his mission." Guy said and Tenten nodded.

"Hn, fate decides that you will fail on your first test." The Hyuga said coldly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the group walked to Tazuna house where the old man knocked on his houses door.  
The door opened a woman with a pink short sleeved top with a red collar and long navy blue hair opened it and they walked inside with Tazuna collapsing on the sofa while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Hello, I am Tsunami." The woman said as she bowed and the others did the same.  
"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, this man is Kakashi Hatake, this woman is Akira Hyuga, and these kids are Sasuke Uchiha, Hanabi Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka and his companion Akamaru.

"Inari these are the people who brought your grandpa home." Tsunami yelled.  
A young boy wearing a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals along with a blue and white striped hat.  
"Why only bother coming here you're just going to die just like the rest of them, Gato will kill you all." The boy yelled before running away.  
The group from Konoha sweatdropped.

"What does he mean by that Tsunami?" Kakashi said looking up from his book.  
"His father died trying to complete the bridge and when caught by Gato, the man sliced of both his arms and then burn him alive." Tsunami said almost crying at this point.

"Wait you mean the Gato of Gato Industries?" Kakashi questioned making sure he had heard right.  
"Yes nobody knows why he chose this land but the moment he did he sucked the land dry of money and we have living in poverty ever since, our only hope will be the completion of my grandfather's bridge." Tsunami said depressed.  
"Do not worry we will help get rid of Gato." Akira said smiling, running a hand through her dark blue hair. **(A/N Kushina's Hair Style as a Child)**  
"Thank you, come inside, I will prepare you something to eat unless you decided to bring your own food.

The entire group tried not to deadpan. 'If we didn't bring our food we wouldn't have made it here' they all thought.  
"Yes we did, we are sorry." Naruto said as everyone pointed at their backpacks.

Soon everyone was seated at the different corners of the table with Inari inwardly raging opposite from Kiba.

Kakashi was eating miso soup with eggplant.  
Naruto was eating chicken breast, rice and chopped sausage.  
Akira was eating cinnamon rolls with shrimp.  
Kiba was eating beef steak jerky with bacon cubes while giving small pieces of beef to Akamaru.  
Sasuke was eating omusubi and tomatoes.  
Hanabi was eating the same as Akira.  
Tsunami and Inari where eating soup and bread.

Inari was getting angrier at how relaxed the group was eventually screamed.  
"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.  
"My father died trying to save this town and he died, you guys don't know about the meaning of pain or losing a family member, huh do you." Inari screamed out at the group with tears pouring from his eyes  
Naruto had grabbed Sasuke before the duck-butt haired boy could throttle the eight year old.

"WHAT DOY MEAN YOU NEVER FELT THE PAIN OF LOSING FAMILY BEFORE, YOU HAVE BOTH YOUR MOTHER AND GRANDFATHER WITH YOU, BUT I HAVE NOTHING, MY ENTIRE CLAN WAS KILLED BY MY OLDER BROTHER AND ONE DAY I WILL PUT HIM TO JUSTICE." Sasuke yelled as he stormed out of the door but was halted by Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke go and release you anger by training in the forest, okay." Naruto said as he heard the affirmative "hn".  
"Can we go and train sensei." Kiba said.  
Naruto deadpanned, "Unless you want yourself or Akamaru incinerated then go." Kiba stayed where he was.

After everyone cleared up the table they went into the forest where they found twenty five burnt trees and a passed out Sasuke.  
Naruto made a Shadow Clone to pick up Sasuke and bring him to his sleeping bag.

"Okay we are going to do some team sparring." Naruto said.  
Hanabi you go against Akira."  
Naruto made an Advanced Shadow Clone which stepped up to Kiba.  
Kiba you will be sparring against my clone.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and grinned as the man put away his book and raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan.  
"Ready big brother." Naruto said.  
Kakashi just nodded. "Go."

Both men dashed forwards Naruto throwing a punch which was avoided by Kakashi who attempted to knee the blonde only for it to be grabbed by Naruto's open palm.

The duo jumped back before Naruto flashed and reappeared in front of the sliver haired Jounin and then punched him in the chin sending him flying back before a tri pronged kunai whizzed past him and was suddenly kicked in the back.

Kakashi landed on his hands and flipped back.  
"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Both men mentally called out blowing fire at each other ending in a stalemate both Naruto added some of Kurama's chakra turning it a deep red overpowering Kakashi's.

Seeing the current turn of events Kakashi used the Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu to dig underground.  
Naruto stopped his jutsu and looked around trying to find Kakashi.

'Below.' Naruto thought as he jumped and a second later Kakashi hand burst through the soil before the entire figure climbed out.  
Naruto tossed a kunai at Kakashi who avoided it before jumping away when he saw what was wrapped around the handle.

Kakashi was expecting a little explosion but what he didn't expect was an explosion twice the size of a normal explosive tag which only could have been caused by three pairs of Guy's weights if said man threw them from a high vantage point.

**A/N: **Naruto's new alternate tags will range to napalm and very explosive, I had a review saying that when they saw that I would introduce chemical weapons into the Naruto-verse they got upset despite another fic having snipers and SMG's in it. So review if you want chemical weapons in my fic. 50 reviews max.

The sliver haired Jounin was blown back and tossed into the tree about eighteen meters away.  
He eventually got up shaking his head to stop the dizziness.

"What was that?" Kakashi questioned "I'm sure that wasn't a normal explosive tag."  
"That was a seal that I created while back a home." Naruto said grinning.

"That was a stronger explosive tag; I call it an advanced explosive tag." The blonde explained.

"So why did you create it?" Kakashi asked.  
"To ask Lord Hokage, if I could replace the standard explosive tags with these advanced ones in Konoha's military service and I'm still working on bigger ones." Naruto said his grin growing bigger.

Kakashi blanched, if that was one of the stages what would the tags be like, and what the Cloud Village and Earth Village would do if they got their hands on them.  
"Anyway, enough explaining, shall we continue?"  
Kakashi nodded.

Naruto flashed under Kakashi aiming a punch at his cheek which was blocked and tried and leg sweep which Kakashi jumped over and then once Kakashi had landed he jumped over him and brought his arm back.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise and slight pain at the maneuver when he was flipped over and brought on to his stomach.  
"That was unexpected." Kakashi said shaking his arm to make sure it was still working. After making sure his arm still worked Kakashi used the teleportation jutsu to appear behind Naruto with a roundhouse kick which the blond ducked underneath.

Naruto spun around and launched a series of punches and low sweeps at Kakashi who saw the attacks with his Sharingan avoided them all before jumping back.  
"Let's finish this." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi flew through several handseals before gripping his wirst with his right hand and holding his hand open as electircity began to form with the noise of one thousand birds.

Naruto held his left hand out as pure chakra began to rotate while forming itself in his hand which was open in the same why Kakashi's hand was.  
Eventually a ball slightly bigger than the average adults hand was being held in Naruto's hand with a small whirring sound before they darted at each both of their hands back.

They were right in front of each before pushing their hands which held the justu in them while crying out the names.

"LIGHTNING BLADE.", "RASENGAN."

Chakra flared behind the duo and after a while the jutsu's exploded as both fighters skidded back.  
"Let's call it a draw." Naruto said.  
Kakashi nodded "I always wondered how my Chidori would go up against sensei's Rasengan."  
"Well now you got to see." Naruto said happily and Kakashi eye smiled.

Suddenly a twig to their left snapped and everyone's head whipped around to see…. Sasuke Uchiha who was mumbling about Itachi and kill.  
Naruto sweatdropped and sighed as he took out a piece of paper and wrote down to the Hokage should he tell Sasuke about the massacre and how Danzo had forcefully ordered Itachi to do it which was true as Itachi had told him just before leaving the village.

"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto cried out slamming his hand into the ground as it went 'POOF'.  
The smoke cleared a revealed a blue fox with a lightning tattoo on its head.

"Hello Spark." Naruto said.  
"Master Naruto, what can I do for you?" Spark asked.  
"I need you to give this message to the Old Man, you know Lord Hokage.  
"Oh yes." Spark said as Naruto put the letter in a leg on Spark's left front leg

"See ya." Spark said as he zoomed away with the air smelling of ozone.  
"That was cool, a fox summon?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded, "He is my second fastest fox summon.  
"Yeah Kakashi has dogs while Akira has Eagles and mainly birds that look downright weird."

"Summoning Jutsu." The trio cried out as Sasuke looked up in interest.

Suddenly there was a little red or brown pug in a little blue coat with a Konoha headband tied around its head at Kakashi's feet.  
At Naruto's feet there was young orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach wearing a blue jacket.  
On Akira's shoulder there was an Eagle and its plumage was a brownish-gray, but has white coloration on its forehead, throat, and chest.  
It also has black coloration on its crest, neck, and chest pattern, and black tipping on its tail feathers.

"Hello Kakashi."  
"Yo"  
"Hello Akira."

"Hello Pakkun."  
"Hey Gamakichi, thank goodness your brother didn't appear, he's always asking for snacks." Naruto said as Sasuke's lip twitched upwards for half a second.  
"Hello Staraptor." **A/N: Akira does not have a pokemon contract in case you were wondering but the bird summons she has are based off the evolved forms of the birds.**

"Hey Gamakichi, I just thought that I would show you my genin team." Naruto said.  
"Oh that's cool hey is that the Uchiha he looks at lot like…" The toad didn't finish its sentence as Naruto and clamped his hand around its mouth so it would say Itachi knowing Sasuke would flip.  
"Hm that is another Hyuga I see." Staraptor said staring at Hanabi who looked unsettled at its gaze.  
'WOOF' (Great now I have another dog to talk to). Akamaru 'said'.  
"Oh an Inuzuka ninja dog, what's your name."

"My name is….OW."  
'WOOF, WOOF' (He was talking to me you idiot, anyways my name is Akamaru).  
"Hm, that's cool." Pakkun said before turning to Kiba, "If you be good, you can touch my paws."

Kiba had a WTF look on his face.  
"Eh, he always does that to people." Kakashi said and Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Hey Gamakichi, how's Gamaken?" Naruto asked smiling at the thought of his giant magenta coloured toad friend.  
"Oh, he's okay, he says its boring when he's not taking to you due to Lady Shima and Lord Fukasaku's babbling and he still talks about ungraceful this, ungraceful that."

Naruto nodded, "Okay that's cool, have you guy's heard anything from Pervy Sage."  
Hanabi blinked, "Who's Pervy Sage?"  
"You know him as Master Jiraiya but I call him Pervy Sage because he writes the orange Make Out Paradise that Big Brother Kakashi sensei reads and because he gets the information from them by peeking on ladies hotsprings."  
Naruto explained.

Kiba face-palmed.  
Hanabi went bright red with anger at that comment.  
Sasuke just stared, his mouth and nose twitching.  
Kakashi giggled.  
Akira sighed in annoyance.

"Anyways as I was about to say, Jiraiya said he's coming back to Konoha in two and a half weeks and will stay until after the Chunin Exams." The small toad said.  
"Thanks Gamakichi." Naruto said before tossing a packet of crisps at the toad.  
"And give those to Gamatatsu will you." The toad nodded and then dispelled itself.  
"I'll be going back now Kakashi." Pakkun said as the small pug dispelled itself.

"Well this is an interesting meeting; I'll be going back now Akira." Staraptor said after the Hyuga had finished stroking his neck.  
"Okay sure, I'll see you later." Akira said and the eagle nodded and then dispelled itself.

"Kakashi sensei, what's the dog realm like." Kiba asked and Kakashi glanced down while Akamaru barked in agreement.  
"Lots of various sized kennels, a dog statue and massive piles of dog poo.  
"What about the toad realm?"  
"Different sized mushroom's, an oil pond and waterfall to practise Sage Mode, lots of toad statues who are people who failed and died trying to master Sage Mode.

"What about the Eagle realm, Big Sister Akira sensei?" Hanabi asked.  
The two Hyuga's relationship had grown so far for Hanabi to call Akira her big sister.  
"Well, it looks a lot like a rainforest and in the heart of it is a temple which has the head bird if you can call it that." Akira said smiling as she remembered the nature of the Eagle Realm.

"That sounds nice." Hanabi said.  
"It is." Akira replied.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto then turned to Kiba and threw a scroll at him which he caught.  
"There a Jutsu in there called Earth Style: Earth Bomb and I want you to learn it. Naruto said as he created a Shadow Clone which led Kiba into the forest.

Naruto then glanced at Sasuke. "You're coming with me you have enough reserves to use this jutsu and carry on fighting." Naruto said as glee appeared in Sasuke's eye's for a moment before disappearing.

"Akira could you train Hanabi please." Naruto asked and the older Hyuga nodded.

Once Naruto and Sasuke where far enough the blonde looked down at the Uchiha.  
"Okay." Naruto said, "This is what I'm going to show you Sasuke."

Naruto flipped through three handseals stopping on Horse.  
"Fire Style: Fusion Flare."

Naruto opened his mouth as ball of fiery chakra formed in front of it.  
Suddenly two rings encircled and spun around it in a planet like manner vertically, horizonally and diagonally.

Naruto formed the Tiger Seal underneath the ball and blew outwards as the ball immediately shot into the forest.

BOOM

A pressure wave shot out of the tree's destroying them in the process as it slammed into Naruto and Sasuke who weren't able to react quick enough to stick themselves onto the floor.

Luckily Sasuke had been standing behind a tree so his nerves weren't affected by the pressure wave as Naruto was who had forgotten about the pressure wave and to take cover.

"Damn, I forgot about the pressure wave not even a flying destabilizing rasengan is that powerful." Naruto mumbled as he picked himself up from the dirt while feeling a crap load of pain in his chest that Kurama was healing.

Sasuke got up and his eyes nearly popped out and the destruction caused.

There was a five meter deep crater, eighty meters wide.  
Trees at the edge had been vapourised.  
Trees behind where Naruto and Sasuke where standing had been uprooted and charred.

Sasuke whistled in anticipation and fear.  
He mentally made a note to never anger his sensei if possible. Who knows if Naruto would chase after him with that jutsu.

"It's an S-Rank due to the damage it does to the landscape and myself." Naruto said. "I can't believe I forgot to take cover."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, how does someone forget about the effects/drawbacks of their own technique.

"Anyway I want you to use that technique but at your level right now you will be able to use it once so after using it do some tree running to tire yourself and raise your chakra levels to be able to do it more than once in a battle, Okay." Naruto said as he walked into a different part of the forest.

"Okay time to test out another jutsu." Naruto said.  
Naruto flipped through the handseals for the Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu.

'Okay, Fire Style: Overheat'

Naruto's cheeks turned bright red.  
Naruto breathed out as white fire with red-orange flames spiralling around it hit the tree infront of him burning it to ash as another five trees were disintergrated.

Had anyone have walked into the area where Naruto was they would see him uses Fire Style: Overheat on his clones while they tried to do the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Hokage," a voice from outside the office cried.  
"Yes." The Old Hokage replied.  
"One of Naruto's summons wants to see you." The assistant's voice said.  
"Send it in."

The door opened showing a blue fox with a lightning tattoo on its head.  
"Oh hello Spark, what do you need."  
The fox just pointed its head at its side.  
Hiruzen noticed the note on its hip, took it and began reading, his eyes widening in the process.

'Hello Lord Hokage, this is Naruto Namikaze.  
This message is to ask if I can tell Sasuke the truth behind the Uchiha massacre.  
Danzo had gone thought with the massacre idea even though you never wanted that thought you already know about that part due to the lack of Uchiha's right now.  
He also took Shusui Sharingan eye from his eye socket for the Ultimate Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami which gives the user undetectable mind control, why do you think he has had so much influence over the council's decisions after the Uchiha massacre.  
I also suspect he has an entire arm of Sharingan's due to the odd chakra spikes in his right arm.  
He had framed Itachi that if he didn't kill the clan he would kill Sasuke who Itachi loves more than the clan right in front of him.  
Sasuke doesn't deserve to live like this.  
Danzo must be executed for his crimes of disobeying your orders, blackmail and possibly defiling the graves of the Uchiha.

Sign here YES or NO.'

'Danzo you sick bastard, you must be put down for this.' Hiruzen thought as he circled the YES and put the letter in the small container on Spark's side.

"Thank you I will now tell Master Naruto your choice." Spark said as he zoomed away.  
'You must be put to an end Danzo, this is disgusting.' Hiruzen thought with a disgusted face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After training Naruto walked back to the House where his sealess Shadow Clones poofed away and walked inside to find Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Hanabi, Kakashi and Akira eating there dinner which they stored in sealing scrolls.

Naruto looked outside and realized that it was now 19:00 from the amount of light there was.

Suddenly Spark appeared next to Naruto.  
Naruto picked up the fox who whispered in Naruto's ear.  
"Lord Hokage said it is okay to tell Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre." Spark said as he poofed away.

'I'll tell Sasuke tomorrow' Naruto thought as he took out a small scroll from his backpack containing thick wheat noodles and fried beef.

Naruto sat down next to Akira who was eating shrimp and thin, greyish-brown noodles and began eating.  
Once he swallowed his fourth mouthful, Naruto leant over and whispered in his teammate's ear.

"Lord Hokage said that we are allowed to tell Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre."  
Akira smiled and nodded.

After eating everyone went to bed except Naruto who walked outside to test yet ANOTHER jutsu.

After a considerable distance from the house Naruto flew through hand seals and ended on Tiger.  
A super-heated bull ball formed in front of Naruto's mouth who blew out wards in a similar way to Fire Style: Fusion Flare.

"Fire Style: Blue Flare," Naruto cried in his head and the ball exploded forwards in a spiral tube like fashion.  
Once they blue sprial disappear Naruto whistled.  
Twenty trees had been burnt away to nothing.

Naruto then turned around, entered the house, changed and slept ready to tell Sasuke the oncoming truth about Itachi and the whole massacre.

The Next Day - Day 1

Everyone (Team 7) was standing in the forest while 790 of Naruto's eight hundred shadow clones helped on the bridge while the remaining ten stood guard at Tazuna's house.

"Okay Sasuke." Naruto said his voice breaking slighly as the Uchiha looked up in confused at his tone of voice change.  
"I'm going to tell you, the truth behind the Uchiha massacre."

Sasuke looked like he was about to explode in anger but the mention of the event that traumatized him but listened anyway.

"Do you know of the war hawk Danzo."  
Sasuke arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"Well he ordered Itachi to kill the clan, Itachi didn't go insane."  
"Why." Sasuke hissed.

"The clan was planning a coup d'etat of Konoha, kill all the men and breed with all the females of the other clans to make it an Uchiha only village.

"Danzo said he would kill you right in front of Itachi if your brother didn't go through with the mission."  
"Itachi loves you more than anything Sasuke, he couldn't leave you to die, that is the actual reason he killed the clan, not to do a measure of his own strength."

"Also everything Itachi did was monitored by his illegal and supposedly disbanded ROOT ANBU and if he ended up doing one wrong thing like not use Tsukuyomi on you he would have had you killed right in front of Itachi as I said before."

"Listen to me closely Sasuke, Itachi is a hero for preventing a possible Fourth Shinobi World War and a Civil War in Konoha and not a villian that you thought him to be."

"Why didn't the Hokage tell me?" Sasuke said tears running down his face. His brother had been a hero all this time and he had been used a bait for Itachi.  
"It because he has no balls and is a chicken shit is how my mum would have put it." Naruto deadpanned while Kakashi snorted, suppressing a laugh knowing Kushina would say exactly that without regret, not caring about what the possible consequences would be.

"Thank you for telling me this sensei." Sasuke said wiping his tears away.  
"Now you're going to get strong for Itachi aren't you?" Naruto asked with a small smile.  
Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Sasuke turn around and look up."  
Sasuke did so and saw a raven staring at him.

Wha-."  
"That is one of Itachi's summons and he's going to tell Itachi everything I told you." Naruto said before yelling. "Aren't you Midnight?"

"Yes" The raven cawed took off and then flew away.

Kiba and Hanabi and been completely surprised, Sasuke emo attitude had did a 180 into his kind self again.  
'Now I can trust him, if I teach him Chidori." Kakashi thought eyesmiling as a tear leaked from his Sharingan eye.  
'Obito, are you c-crying because I said that and what you found out about the Uchiha clan?' Kakashi thought in suprise.

"Okay Sasuke, I want you to come with me and increase your weights to 50 kilograms." Kakashi said at the raven haired boy who looked up and nodded.  
"Hanabi, you're going to continue training with me and do the same with your weights like Sasuke." Akira said.  
"Kiba you're coming with me and increase your weights also." Naruto said.

The three genins concentrated for a moment before their weights increased to 50 kilograms before walking off with their respective Jounins.

"Okay Sasuke, I'm going to teach you a jutsu that is only usable with a Sharingan." Kakashi said, "It's an assassination justu that I wouldn't have trusted you're old self with." Sasuke nodded not wanting to know what he would do with this assassination jutsu if Naruto had not of told him the truth.

"Anyway, watch my handseals closely." Kakashi said as he whipped through three handseals.  
Ox – Rabbit –Monkey.

"This Jutsu is called Chidori, or One thousand birds due to the noise it makes." Kakashi explained and Sasuke nodded.

Ox – Rabbit – Monkey

Sasuke did the same seals as Kakashi and the same movement.  
Kakashi nodded when he heard the noise of one thousand birds chirping and then signaled Sasuke to wait.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall." Kakashi cried as he spouted a wall of earth next to him and signaled Sasuke to target it.  
Sasuke dashed at the Earth Wall, quite slowly due to his weights and then eventaully drove it through.  
"CHIDORI." Sasuke cried as he drove his hand through the wall quite painfully.

"Ouch, I forgot to tell him about the thrusting part." Kakashi sweatdropped as Sasuke leaped back clutching his hand  
"Oh, Sasuke, have your arm behind you while running and then thrust forwards when very close to the target." Kakashi said.

Sasuke sighed, First Naruto forgets about the pressure wave of his Fusion Flare jutsu and now his sliver haired sensei forgets to tell him to have his arm back while running and then thrust while very close to the target.

"Okay again." Kakasho ordered as Sasuke whipped through the three handseals before kneeling on one knee and repeating the same arm action as before.

Once again, chirping could be heard as Sasuke dashed at the earth wall with his arm back this time. Once in front of the earth wall Sasuke thrusted his hand forwards through the wall.

After a few seconds Sasuke yanked his arm from the earth wall and the electricity along with the sound of birds chirping died down.  
"Again if you can," Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke nodded and repeated the movement process and once again the chirping of birds could be heard.  
'Of course' Kakashi thought, 'With Naruto's training he would be able to pull it off three times in a row.

"Chidori," Sasuke cried as he drove his electrified hand through the earth wall and then yanked it out as the electricity and chirping died away.  
Sasuke was now panting from exhaustion as he fell onto his knees.

"As I expected, you would be able to pull it off three times in a row being trained after someone like Naruto." Kakashi commented. "Good Work."  
Sasuke weakly nodded.

"Go back and have a snack so we can continue our training and eventaully you will be able to do it four times in a row, like I could when Guy and I used to train your brother, Naruto and Akira." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and took out a scroll and Kakashi nearly fainted when he saw twenty-four tomatoes on the boys plate. 'Favourite much' Kakashi thought sweatdropping.

'Mmmmmmmmmmm, so nice' Sasuke thought.  
From Kakashi point of view Sasuke's eyes became all hazy.  
Kakashi sweatdropped 'He like tomatoes that much, I thought Itachi's obsession with pocky was bad, this makes Itachi's obsession look normal, but Minato sensei's obsession with ramen was terrible, thank goodness Naruto didn't have his massive Akimichi appetite for ramen'

Soon Sasuke's had finished his tomatoes and the hazy look was replace with disappointment.  
"Good now let's begin and I'm going to try and get a second tomoe in your left sharingan." Kakashi said as he uncovered his Sharingan and then made a clone to go check in Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and activated his Sharingan.

With Hanabi and Akira

The Hyuga duo where standing in a clearing filed with herbs when the older Hyuga turned to the younger Hyuga.

"Okay Hanabi I'm-"Akira was interrupted when a person suddenly appeared with a straw basket.  
"Hello, who are you." Akira asked.  
"I'm Haku, I'm a girl." Haku said.  
"Okay, I can clearly hear that in your voice." Akira deadpanned and Haku blushed.

"Oh, who are you, if I may ask?" Haku asked  
"I'm Akira Hyuga and this is Hanabi Hyuga nice to meet you." Akira said.

Haku sighed and nodded.  
"So what are you here for Haku-san?" Akira asked.  
"Oh, I'm just collecting herb for a sick and injured friend of mine." Haku replied.

"May we help you?" Akira offered.  
Haku paused, "Yes sure, that will help."

Akira, Hanabi and Haku begin collecting certain herbs that Haku asked them to.  
Haku looked up at the backs of the two Hyuga's. 'I could kill them right now and that would mean Master Zabuza would have less trouble with Tazuna and the Namikaze, I guess he is right I guess I'm too soft as Master Zabuza said.'

After a few minutes Hanabi and Akira gave Haku the remaining herbs.  
"Thank you for your help." Haku said as she began walking away.  
"Sure, I guess we will see you soon?" Akira asked.  
"Yes, we may." Haku said with a small smile as she disappeared into the forest.

"Okay now as I was saying, I'm going to teach you the Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." Akira stated.  
"Now settle into this stance." She ordered as she lowered herself into a crouch with one arm infront of her and one palm open with the other arm behind her with the palm open.

Hanabi watched in amazement while settling into the same stance with her Byakugan active. 'She not using her Byakugan, is she as good as Father'

"Now follow my strikes until you can do them back to me and seal off my chakra points." Akira ordered.  
"Yes sensei." Hanabi said waiting.

Akira then darted forwards lauched a series of strikes that Hanabi was able to block in time. "Two Palms." Akira cried.  
She launched another two making four which Hanabi also blocked.  
"Four Palms."

She then launched four strikes but only one caught Hanabi one the arm which the younger girl ignored. "Eight Palms."  
The launched another eight, but only two caught Hanabi on her right thigh.  
"Sixteen Palms."

She then threw sixteen strikes in and only three made contact.  
"Thirty-two palms." Hanabi was gritting her teeth now.  
Then she added another Thirty-two strikes. Five hit Hanabi's left thigh while another was pressed into the pressure point on Hanabi's near collar bone.  
The Brachial Plexus.

Hanabi immedietly collapsed as her nervous system went into overdrive but Akira caught her before she hit the ground aand then lay her down.  
"To reopen your chakra points, you have to force them open." Akira stated.  
Hanabi nodded.

She twitched as opened her chakra points one by one in very long tiresome process of forcing the chakra through.  
"You did well Hanabi." Akira said with a smile looking down at the younger pale eyed girl who smiled back in thanks.  
"That jutsu will be useful in the future." Hanabi said.

Akira nodded in agreement 'The Chunin Exams is when you will need it especially if you are paired up with Neji' She thought fowning at the times she sparred with the boy who was like Gamaken, but instead of babbling about ungracefulness, he would take about fate and destiny allowed her to win against him.

With Naruto and Kiba

"Okay Kiba you're going to be improving your Tunneling Fang by adding your earth element into it, making it harder and deadlier than normal." Naruto stated.  
Kiba nodded.

"So your be doing that jutsu at the same time as you mix your own elemental chakra into it forming what would look to a whirlwind made from earth." Naruto said.

Kiba smiled, "Has my sister even done this?"  
Naruto nodded, "She was the one who thought up of this herself, but with lightning chakra instead, so you will be the second elemental Tunneling Fang user." Naruto said.

"She asked me to mention it to you, if you were ever put under my command, due to all the time she spends working as a medic and as a veterinarian." Naruto finished and then looked down at Kiba.  
"She based it off my elemental rasengan when she first saw it." Naruto said.

Kiba blinked, "Elemental Rasengan."  
"Yeah." Naruto said as he held his open hand out as chakra began to swirl into it.  
After four seconds a glowing blue ball was in his hand.

After three more seconds had passed there was a screeching sound and Kiba looked on in awe as it now looked like a larger than normal white rotating shuriken with a blue ball in the middle.

"This is the Wind Style: Rasengan and I can go further than this." Naruto said.  
Kiba's eyes nearly popped out, "really." He said.  
"Yup." Naruto said as after a ten second long wait the Wind Style: Rasengan began to grow.

Now it looked like a white rotating Demon Wind Shuriken with a large rasengan in the middle along with the screeching which had increased in pitch.  
"This is the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken." Naruto said as he threw it into the forest away from the house and where his teammates where training.  
Kiba watched stunned as it exploded in the form of a giant wind ball.

Kiba gasped at the destruction left behind when the wind ball had disappeared.  
There was a crater 54 meters deep and was a wide as his clans compound and at that same moment Kakashi's clone had arrived.

"Hehe." Naruto chucked.  
"I'm a clone, I was sent to check how you were doing."  
"Getting Kiba to add his earth element to his Tunneling Fang."  
The clone nodded and then looked at the ruined landscape.

"Better fix this, Earth Style: Earth Construction." The Clone cried as the same landscape but without grass and trees appeared before poofing away having no chakra left to support itself.

Meanwhile In The Land of Earth

A figure looked up as he saw his summon touch down in front of him.  
"Itachi, Naruto has told you little brother the truth behind the Uchiha massacre after gaining permission from the Hokage." Midnight Streak said.  
"Very well." Itachi said as the crow poofed away.

Itachi is a seventeen year old with onyx eyes which were red showing a fully matured sharingan in it, and jet-black hair that was pulled back by a red elastic band in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades but was hidden due to the high collar of the black cloak with red clouds on it.

He also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin and his most distinguishing feature were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes.

Under the cloak he wore mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist, and dark blue pants.  
On his forehead was a handband with a slashed out Hidden Leaf Village Symbol.

On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the symbol for 'Vermilion' He had a Konoha ANBU tattoo on his right shoulder. He also wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace which had three metal rings.

Though his eyes looked Stern and Cold there was actually a caring feeling beneath them that Itachi would not let out, not yet.

He entered the academy at five and half at the same time as his friends Shusui Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka, little brother Naruto Namikaze and little sister Akira Hyuga.  
He graduated at seven. Became a Chunin at Ten after Chunin Exams, missions and hard, ruthless training from his father when Naruto left at eight to train with Jiraiya. Knew about Naruto's Kyuubi secret at ten.

Joined the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad also known as ANBU three months after becoming Chunin. Gained the Mangekyo Sharingan a month before killing his clan. Became ANBU Captian at twelve and killed his entire clan except his by blood little brother and mother at twelve and half.

Itachi glanced behind him at his partner, an annoying ever babbling Former Hidden Mist Ninja Kisame Hoshigaki who in simple words looked like a human, fish and shark hybrid and his signature weapon was sword made of out the skin of the Three Tailed Demon.

Upon gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi had developed a severe case of Tuberculosis and muscle wasting disease that could only be cured by obtaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.  
Itachi knew transplanting the Mangekyo eye in his crow would do good but no good to him.

It would probably remove one of the diseases and he would be eventually left blind in one eye from Mangekyo overuse which would slow down his capabilites.

'Sasuke, Naruto, Akira, Kakashi-sensei, Guy sensei I'll be coming back soon' Itachi thought and then looked up when his partner began shifting.  
Itachi was tempted to kill him but disliked killing and even if he did the other Akatsuki members would show up and kill him from being alerted by the ring's owner's death.

Itachi then inwardly gave a soft smile at his teammate's skill while they used to be a team in the Leaf Village.  
He was mainly good in the Illusionary, Sword, Projectile and Ninja Arts but was still nearly as good as Guy in Hand to Hand Combat.  
His element was fire.

Naruto was great at the Ninja, Sage, Projectile and Seal Art and Hand to Hand Combat while his weak point was the Illusion Art as he had to store away chakra in seals to do Illusions.  
His elements where Fire, Lightning and Wind.

Akira was great at Ninja Art, Illusion Art, Projectile Art and the Gentle Fist Art as she could use it without the Byakugan.  
Itachi shuddered as he remember the time she pressed half the pressure points in his body.  
Her element was water.

Itachi then remembered the time he had asked Kakashi if he could change his Lightning Blade into his own jutsu.  
He gave an outward smile that thankfully Kisame didn't see about how he had change the Lightning Blade into his own Fire Blade.

Same Handseals but Tiger at the end.  
And Instead of Lightning Forming he remember Fire forming into his open palm.

Flashback

_Getting ready for the Chunin Exams Itachi looked up at his teammates.  
"How did you guys train for the upcoming Chunin Exams." He said with a small smile._

_Akira looked up at him "I did training with Lord Haishi twelve hours a day and learn't water jutsu's in my free time which was when I would be allowed to rest only on Sunday to do jutsu other than the Gentle Fist Art."_

_He glanced at his blonde teammate "What about you little brother."  
A smile formed on the blondes face.  
"Complete all day training with Pervy Sage, spent first four month learning Sage Mode, Frog and Human Hand to Hand Combat, Sealing Art, using Kurama's chakra effectively, completing other training like all rasengan's and I found out my other chakra elements where Fire and Lightning, oh and I also learned my father's Flying Thunder God Jutsu, heh heh ._

_Itachi nodded and shuddered at the same time.  
Naruto was a powerhouse of strength and jutsu but to have TWO other elements. The world was not safe He had already seen the fricken Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, he didn't even need to see Fire and Lighting Style, Wind scared him enough. _

"_What about you big brother." Naruto said staring._

"_Very Hard training with father and Shusui. Turning Kakashi-sensei's Lightning Blade into my own creation, Fire Blade." Naruto nodded.  
"Advanced Ninja Art and elemental training along with Illusionary Art and Hand to Hand Combat from my Father and my element is still only Fire._

"_Guess we all went through hard training." Naruto said and the other two nodded.  
"We will never lose this exam." The trio said said._

_Flashback end_

Itachi right now felt concerned for Naruto's safety.  
One because he was one of the Akatsuki targets who were getting ready to mobilize in three years.  
The second was because Naruto was the strongest of the jinchuriki, Akatsuki would invade Konoha with all their members who were all S and Very High A-Ranked ninja's and because the leader had the legendary eyes, the Rinnegan which even Naruto might not be able to stand up to but Itachi knew Naruto would win somehow, one way or another.

'I'll see you soon guy's' Itachi thought as his ring began to pulse red indicating a meeting was being called.


	3. Jounin Naruto-Chapter 3

Jounin Naruto Chapter 3

Itachi closed his eyes and sent a small pulse of chakra through the ring.  
When he opened them he was standing on a massive statues finger and so were another eight members that Itachi had met in person.

Pein was the leader of the organisation; he often proclaimed himself to be God and was a missing ninja from the Village Hidden by Rain.  
He had medium length orange spiky hair, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip, on his right thumb, he wore a purplish-grey Akatsuki ring that bore the kanji for "Zero". Like the other Akatsuki members wore nail poilsh, his was red.

Konan was Pein partner and rarely spoke and was also a missing ninja from the Village Hidden by Rain.  
She had blue hair, amber coloured eyes, lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. She had a light blue paper flower in her hair above her right eye.  
Her facial expression was neutral. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "White".  
She wore orange nail polish. She wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organisation's standard colour scheme. She used Paper Ninjutsu.

Deidara was the partner to Sasori of the Red Sands and was a missing ninja from the Village Hidden by Rocks.

He had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed a scope signifying that he is a long-range fighter. He also had mouths in each of the palms of his hands which were used for moulding his clay into explosives and under his cloak he wore a utility belt with two bags where he carried all of his clay. He often aruged with Sasori about real art.

He had blue pants and sandals. On his right index finger was his Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for blue or green and was teal in colour. He wore black nail polish on his fingers. Deidara also had a bloodline limit called Explosive Style.

Next was Black and White Zetsu who were partnered with each other and was Akatsuki's spy. He was created by the Madara Uchiha. Both of Zetsu's halfs had a different personality. White Zetsu is carefree and playful with a habit of teasing others but the Black Zetsu is more serious than White Zetsu and is very knowledgeable.

He has a large venus flytrap surrounding his head which is ususally open.  
Zetsu has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different coloured halves. His left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black. Under his Akatsuki cloak, Zetsu wears blue pants and sandals. He also has both legs wrapped in bandages, which hide the area where his right leg's black colouring merges with his white foot.

White Zetsu has facial features like half a mouth and an eye while Black Zetsu doesn't and only his iris is visible. White Zetsu also has unusually rounded teeth. His fingernails are painted pink and his toenails are blue. He also wears his green Akatsuki ring, which bears the kanji for "Sign of the Boar" on his right little finger. When the two are emerging from the ground, their plant-like extensions surround the two halves in a circular pattern.

Next was Kisame Hoshigaki who was partnered with Itachi and was a missing ninja from the Village Hidden by Mist.  
He is the tallest member of the Akatsuki. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish.

He wore the standard Akatsuki leg warmers. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for "South" which was yellow in colour.  
Being a former Seven Swordsman of the Mist he carried the sword Shark Skin or Samehada and he used Water Style ninjutsu.

Next was Kakazu who was a missing ninja from the Village Hidden by Waterfall.  
He was tall, tanned and muscular but slightly smaller than Kisame.  
Most of his face was covered by a white hood and black mask so only his eyes were visible. His mouth was hidden behind the mask while his hair was hidden under his hood. His eyes have an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclera.

His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak and the forehead protector of his home village with a scratch in the middle which symbolised that he was no longer loyal to it. He also wore dark red nail polish and his dark green Akatsuki ring with the kanji for "North" was placed on his left middle finger.

He apparently used Wind, Fire, Lightning and Water Style ninjutsu

Next was a Jashinist named Hidan who was a missing ninja from Village Hidden in Hot Water.

Hidan has medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt underneath, only pants under it revealing his Village Hidden in Hot Water forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet.

He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "Three".  
Whenever he is not fighting or praying to Jashin, he would always be seen with his Triple Bladed Scythe on his back while grumbling about not sacrificing people.

The next member was Sasori of the Red Sands a missing ninja from the Village Hidden by Sand.

Itachi had seen Sasori out of his Hiruko puppet once and kept his Sharingan on him to get a good look.

He had the appearance of a teenage boy with wide brown eyes, and short, red hair. He always had his Akatsuki robe on. Sasori wore his purple Akatsuki ring on his left thumb. The ring bears the kanji for "Jewel" or "Sphere". He also wore teal nail polish. He only used puppets.

Last was Takeshi Masaki a missing ninja from Village Hidden by Rocks.  
He wore a slate blue ring, worn on his left little finger. It had the Kanji for "Void".

He looked around twenty five. He had brown hair that reach his lower neck and sideburns that stopped at in line at the bottom of his ears. He had blue eyes that reminded Itachi of Naruto and green irises. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open revealing a toned chest covered only be a fishnet shirt. He had the traditional Akatsuki leg warmers.

Under the Akatsuki cloak he wore blue pants just like the other members. He often used Earth Style ninjutsu but was adapt in brutally cutting up his enemies with kenjutsu which he was VERY skilled in and he also had a bloodline limit called Diamond Style which Itachi had nearly been subjected first hand to had he not have had Susano'o.

Itachi mostly disliked Takeshi as Itachi would know that if Pein would send him after Naruto, he would try to kill him.

"So we have all assembled." Pein said his holographic form scannning over the other members of Akatsuki.  
Several yes's where heard one after another.

"So our meeting shall begin." Pein said.

"Zetsu, what have you found about the Nine Tails jinchuriki." Pein said his voice monotone.  
"Hmm, he is in the land of waves right now on a mission." The Dark half said.  
Pein then turned to Itachi who almost started glaring knowing he would ask for information.

"What can you tell us about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Itachi, you where his teammate after all." Pein said the smirk evident in his voice.

Itachi twitched. "He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whiskers marks on each side of his cheeks." Black Zetsu had to refrain White from yelling 'CUTE'.  
His is Jounin in Rank and could defeat most of the Akatsuki members with some trouble but he defiantly would."  
Every Akastsuki's members eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure." Pein emotionlessly said staring at the Uchiha.  
Itachi nodded not shivering at his cold stare.  
"Continue." Pein commanded.

"He is easily Kage level in skill. His ninjutsu is basically limitless and his hand to hand combat is amazing due to Sage Mode." Pein eyes widened in slight shock.  
'Obviously you taught him that Jiraiya sensei'

"He has a summoning contract with the Toads, Foxes and the Nine Tails."  
"His healing is very fast."  
Pein nodded soaking up all the information Itachi gave him while the Uchiha was inwardly getting angrier at each word he said, he could believe he was being forced in to giving out his little brothers skills.

"His Illusion skills are average; he has mastery over the Nine Tails' chakra and is friends with her." Pein eyes narrowed, 'Friends with the Nine Tails', he would have to leave the Nine Tails jinchuriki till last or go for it as the seventh mission or go for it as he first mission with most of the Akatsuki members including the reserve members.

"His elements are Wind, Fire and Lightning and his jutsu are very destructive."

"His signature Wind Style jutsus are Wind Style: Rasengan and the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, he thinks before attacking, that is all." Itachi said staring at Pein who stared back.

"Thank you for the information." Pein said the smirk still evident in his voice.  
Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes, he had held back on a lot of information.  
"Anyway, in The Village Hidden by Rain I have received information that Konoha is hosting the Chunin Exams, I have chosen three members to go after the exams as they will not expect an attack." Pein said.

I have chosen Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Takeshi Masaki to go and capture the Nine Tails IF you can." Pein said both Kisame and Takeshi smirked while Itachi inwardly sighed.

"UN, I WANTED TO TEST OUT MY ART ON HIM."  
"NO, I WANTED TO SACRAFICE HIM TO JASHIN." You can guess who said these lines while two other Akatsuki members had other thoughts.

'Hmmmmmmm, I wonder if any of my poisons would affect him.'  
'Perhaps I could get him and deliver him to The Rock Village and get that 500 million bounty that I saw hehehe', where the thoughts of Sasori and Kakazu.

"Out of our mixed sixty S-Ranked reserve members I will send two to help you as back up due to Itachi's description of the Nine Tails jinchuriki's skills."  
Itachi's eye widened 'Please may Lord Jiraiya be in the village at that time'

Itachi knew that despite how strong Naruto was he would not be able to fight off five members of the Akatsuki at the same time especially with Kisame's chakra absorbing abilities would make his Nine Tails Chakra Mode useless.

Pein eyes looked at Itachi, 'I'll tell one of them to keep an eye on Itachi, he seems annoyed if that is the right word for the way he was speaking, you cannot hide anything from a God'

"I'll send Miyuki Kimura and Ume Fujita who will meet up with you at the Northern Border of the Land of Fire." Pein said.

Itachi remembered the two girls who had been mentioned to him by Konan.  
The three women where close friends.

Miyuki was twenty-five years old who joined when she nineteen had black hair set in a ponytail that reached her upper back, sliver eyes and same eye shadow as Konan but hers was purple. Under her slightly open Akatsuki cloak she had a black shirt.  
The traditional Akatsuki leg warmers along with grey sandals.  
Her ninjutsu was good. Her element was lightning.  
Her Hand to Hand to combat would give Might Guy a hard time.  
She only dispelled Illusions but didn't use them.

She had Low Kage level chakra reserves.

Like Konan her personality was cold but at times she could be nice especially to people who weren't idiots or didn't have an obsession such as Black Zetsu, Itachi and Konan.  
She had a bloodline limit that made her a living lightning rod that allowed her to augment her lightning jutsu to X2.5 the original power. Surprisingly despite having a Lightning Bloodline limit she was a missing ninja from Village Hidden by Mist.

Ume was a missing ninja from the Village Hidden by Rock who was twenty two years old and joined at nineteen after being denied a mission to go after Naruto.  
Her hair was brown with few blonde streaks in it, without anything restricting it and it reached her mid back and she had blue eyes which made Itachi wonder if she was related to Naruto somehow.  
She had light blue eye-shadow.

Under her half open Akatsuki cloak she wore a waist cut short sleeve top with a fishnet shirt underneath it.  
Blue pants underneath it and blue sandals.

Her ninjutsu was high jounin level. Her element was Water and Earth.  
Her Hand to Hand combat was under Miyuki's level.  
Her Illusion skill was High Chunin to Low Jounin.  
Her chakra reseves were Very High Kage level.  
She had a bloodline called Acid Style and effects where blatantly obvious to what it does.

Her personality was cold to everybody except Konan and she didn't take lightly to being insulted by anyone as she had a slight evil/sadistic side to her when insulted that reminded Itachi of Anko.

"Hn, meeting over." Pein declared as the holographic images faded away one by one.

Meanwhile in The Village Hidden by Rain

Pein's eyes opened to the advanced infrastructural sight of his country where he was seen as God.  
He felt a presence behind him and saw Konan behind him.  
"Do you think that was a wise choice to go after the Nine Tails Jinchuriki." She said her voice smooth rather than emotionless.

Pein nodded. "After Itachi's report on his skills it would not be wise to send a team of two, especially after what Deidara, Hidan or Kakazu would forget about capturing him with their obsessions." Konan nodded in understanding.

Pein then continued, "Takeshi will be aggressive on him forcing him on the defensive unless he can get a clear shot, Kisame will rapidly drain him of his massive chakra reserves along with the Nine Tails Chakra if he tries to use a jutsu, Itachi will freeze him with his Mangekyo Sharingan jutsu Tsukuyomi, Miyuki will absorb his lightning style jutsu and with Ume's Acid Style test out his tolerance to pain, I might make them a five man team due to how good that sounds."

Konan gave a small smirk, "The Nine Tails won't stand a chance against all five of them especially if Itachi goes all out and uses Susanoo and if Takeshi uses his Diamond Style." Pein nodded.

"I want you to tell the two females about their mission and tell one of them to keep an eye on Itachi he seemed to be annoyed or frustrated when giving out the Nine Tails's skills." Pein commented and Konan nodded walking away.

Meanwhile Somewhere else in The Land of Earth

"YesYesYesYesYesYesYesYesYesYes." Takeshi cried, he was going to fight the Namikaze brat after Konoha's Chunin Exams.

With Itachi and Kisame

"Heh thanks for your give away of the Nine Tails Jinchurikis skills Itachi, I'll suck him dry of chakra." Kisame grinned.  
Itachi just gave Kisame a look that said 'shut your mouth or die'

Back in the Land of Waves

While watching Kiba add his element to the Tunneling Fang, Naruto felt a chill run down his spine but ignored it as the wind.

"Okay Kiba, you can stop now and rest to get your energy back up." Naruto said as they walked back to Tazuna's house, meeting up with Akira, Hanabi, Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Hey Kakashi how is Sasuke's progress on the technique you are teaching him?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right well I taught him the Chidori and from your training methods he was surprisingly able to use it three times in a row which I'm trying to increase to four, trying to get a second comma in his left Sharingan and found out his massive obsession with tomatoes." Kakashi said as Kiba and Hanabi stared at Sasuke in amusement.

"What!" Sasuke protested.  
Hanabi giggled while Kiba chuckled.  
"It's worse than Itachi's obsession with Pocky."  
Naruto animedropped.

He then stood up and looked at Akira.  
"How is Hanabi's progress going?"  
"I'm teaching her the Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms." Akira stated.

"She's managed to get a few hits on me and I'm planning to get that to her being able to get all hits on me." She finished.

"Oh yeah." Kakashi said as he remembered something else.  
"Once Sasuke can use the Chidori four times in a row, I will continue training him so he can use other jutsu in between being able to use the Chidori." He proclaimed as Naruto nodded.

"That would be a good idea so if the enemy leaps away from Sasuke, he will be able to use a long range jutsu to bring the enemy close to him and then strike with the Chidori." Naruto commented and Kakashi nodded.

"Well, should we go inside and get something to eat?" Naruto questioned.  
Everyone stomach's grumbled at the same time causing them all to blush.  
"I guess that's a yes." Naruto said as everyone walked inside greeting Tsunami, Tazuna and a grumbling Inari.

Everyone ate the same as they had before except Sasuke, Naruto and Akira.

Sasuke had a plate of twenty tomatoes with sushi.  
Akira had deep fried rice, chicken and pork.  
Naruto had three beef tacos.

Inari was still glaring at everyone  
"Why do you all train so hard, it's a waste, you will all die." He finally screamed making the Konoha ninjas stop eating.  
"We are doing this to save your country." Naruto said.  
"NOOOOO, YOU CAN'T." He screeched.

Kiba, Sasuke and Hanabi flinched remembering at about a certain pink haired banshee.

"Yes, we will save Wave country and show you that there is such a thing as hero's." Naruto said sternly silencing Inari.

Meanwhile in The Leaf Village

'ACHOO' A pink haired girl sneezed.  
"Are you alright Sakura-san." A girl with lavender eyes stuttered.  
"YA, I'M ALRIGHT YOU IDIOT HYUGA, SASUKE-KUN MUST BE TALKING ABOUT ME, OR EVEN HAVING A DREAM ABOUT ME, THAT'S RIGHT SHARRANO." She screeched causing the girl and a boy with glasses and a massive green coat to flinch.

"Sakura, continue training with Hinata." Kurenai commanded emotionlessly.  
"BUT TRAINING GETS ME DITRY, HOW WILL SASUKE-KUN EVER- HUH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Sakura screeched as Kurenai put her under an Illusion frustrated with her fan girl attitude.

Back in Land of Waves

"Anyway, should we go back outside to do more training and come back at 20:00 as it is 17:30 right now?" Naruto questioned.  
The genins nodded.

"Hey Big brother." Kakashi turned around.  
"When you are done training Sasuke, once we get back to The Leaf Village, I'll teach him the Hand to Hand combat move that I did in the Chunin Exams to get to the finals while Kiba and Hanabi train with their respective clans.

Kakashi paused, "You mean the Flying Knee Kick?"  
Naruto nodded.

Kakashi eye smiled, "I have to admit, that was a good finisher since the only landing place was his back when he hit the floor, and it killed that Rock Genin instantly and got you more hate from the Rock Village.

Akira nodded, "You grabbed him, pushed him into the air, jumped in-front of him, grabbed the back of his head." Tsunami covered Inari's ears.  
"And then drove your knee right into his mouth breaking his jaw and placing your feet in his back forcing him to land on his chest breaking his back." She said

Sasuke nodded, it sounded impressive and pretty damn painful.  
Kiba cocked his head to the right.  
"Wait if you kneed his jaw, how did you end up on his back?" Kiba questioned.

There was an awkward silence between Naruto, Akira and Kakashi.

"That's what I thought when I first saw it." Kakashi admitted.

More silence

"Anywaaaaaays, let's go." Naruto said.

Meanwhile somewhere Else in Land of Waves

Suigetsu watched as Haku came back from her herb collecting trip for the currently prone Zabuza lying on a bed.  
Haku walked over to the former Mist ninja and reached for the two senbon sticking out of Zabuza's neck.

Before her hand could reach him Zabuza's hand shot up and grasped Haku's wrist.  
"Ugh, I'll do it myself." Zabuza grunted.  
"Please be careful Master Zabuza, you could further you're injures or kill youself right now." Haku warned as the Demon of the Mist plucked the senbon from his neck.

Zabuza snorted, "Couldn't you have put the senbon somewhere else, and you could have killed me yourself."  
Zabuza sat up and grunted slightly in pain.  
"Please rest, it could take you 5 days or a week for you to recover.

The door began to open and Zabuza immediately lay down.

'Snort', "Heh so this is the Oh mighty Demon of the Mist, beaten to a pulp." A short pudgy man called Gato mocked.  
Zabuza rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He grunted.

Gato reached over to Zabuza.  
Before he could touch him, Haku had his wrist in a firm grip before squeezing it.  
"Don't touch Master Zabuza." She said coldly.  
There was a loud crack as she broke his wrist.

"AHHHHHH!" Gato screamed as he stepped back.  
His two samurai bodyguards went for their katana's only to find them held at their throats by Haku.

"…." Two samurai's were stunned into silence at the display of speed.  
They didn't even see the kid move

"Don't move." Haku said as she dropped them and went back to Zabuza's side.  
The samurai's and Gato who was holding his wrist, walked out of the door.  
"You didn't have to do that Haku." Zabuza said as he revealed a kunai sticking from the bed.

"I'm sorry Master Zabuza." Haku said in an apologetic tone.

Back at Tazuna's house

"Hey Kakashi, how about we try and check out the Land of Whirlpools tomorrow while I keep five Advanced Shadow Clones on guard here as we don't have enough time right now?" Naruto asked glancing at a clock which read 19:30.

"Ya sure, you never know what you might find there." Kakashi replied.  
"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Your mother told me there were special Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu scrolls located there in a very secret vault that can only be opened by someone with Uzumaki blood, so only you would be able to open it." Kakashi said looking at Naruto who nodded.

"Well, at least I will be able to know a lot more about the Uzumaki clan." Naruto mumbled looking slightly sad.

Akira hugged him, "Don't be sad, you never know what you could find, even if it makes you even more overpowered than you are already."  
Naruto sweat dropped at the overpowered part but agreed never the less.

"Thank Akira." Naruto said as the Hyuga released him.

"Shall we all go up to rest for our big search tomorrow," Naruto said and everyone else nodded.

The Next Day – Day 2

After a quick breakfast, Naruto created several Shadow Clones to protect Tazuna's house and help with the bridge.

They stepped on the water as Akira carried Hanabi, Kakashi carried Sasuke and Naruto carried Kiba and Akamaru and began to run in the direction the Whirlpool Village.

Once the Whirlpools were in sight, Kakashi said, "We should slow down now."

Suddenly one of the Whirhpools shot up and faced Naruto.  
It then seemed to 'scan' him.

After several minutes of 'scanning' the whirlpool lowered itself back into the water and the whirlpools ceased their movement allowing the group to pass through.

"I'm guessing we would have been drowned had I not have had Uzumaki blood in me?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes." Kakashi replied.

After a minute of walking the group stepped onto dry land which had battle marks all over it.  
Naruto's hand clenched in anger.  
"Bastards." He mumbled.

The ground looked as if explosive tags and been recklessly tossed around and earth jutsu had hit the ground with force along with long pieces of wood.  
'The Village had defense towers' Naruto thought.

Eventually they continued on and found a pair and twisted gates and rubble that Naruto guessed was the walls that the Five Great Shinobi Nations all have.

Naruto glanced at a small shack to his left which was probably where the gate guards would have been stationed.  
Inside were two skeleton's.

The first was pinned to the wall with a sword jammed through its skull.  
The second had been decapitated.

Naruto shook his head and the others looked on sadly.  
'Whirlpool reduced to this' Kakashi thought his orange book nowhere in sight.

They looked back up to get a proper view of the village which had most of its structure's razed to the ground.  
The only things left standing was the Uzukage tower, the academy and the armory which the enemy ninja could not open.

The ground was covered in burn marks, dry blood, wood and bricks from houses and skeletons but some parts of the skeletons were missing.

Naruto's teeth were grinding against each other.  
'How Dare They Take Body Parts From My Family As Trophies' He thought angrily.

The village was easily eight to nine times the size of The Leaf Village.

Kiba eyes widened at the size of the village.  
Sasuke looked around solemnly, 'When Naruto-sensei said the village had been destroyed, I didn't think it would be by this much, it's just like the Uchiha massacre but Whirlpool didn't do anything and there were three evil leaders instead and the Clan was innocent '

Akira looked at her little brother, watching as he prevented tears.  
'Poor Naruto, to know so much about his clan and origins only to find it completely destroyed.

Hanabi looked around though she knew it would be useless to try and look for survivors.

Suddenly Naruto created 250 shadow clones.  
"Okay, you guys are going to search for scrolls about the Uzumaki taijutsu, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu along with us, spread out and take these, you should be able to fit four times in each of these." Naruto ordered handing each clone a piece of A4 paper which had a kanji for seal on it.

"YES BOSS," The clones roared as they took a piece of paper and ran off in different directions.

Then Naruto bit his thumb and drew blood and then summoned six pieces of massive paper.

They looked very thin and folded twenty times.

"Here take these, on each piece it can hold five meaning you can hold one hundred all together." Naruto stated as the group took one each and then ran off.

Naruto traced his finger through bone pieces and wood and bricks.

Eventually his finger traced a small line in the ground.  
Naruto excitedly swept away bones and structure pieces.

Eventually he found two semicircles jammed together and would make a two metre wide hole.

He saw a hand indent in the middle of the circle.

Naruto put his hand on it and winced when something jabbed his hand.  
After fifth teen seconds, the thing was retracted and the semicircles opened but revealing an armory at least two meters tall.

Without having to open it the doors opened and revealed more weapons in the doors as well as the main part.

Naruto stepped back as a folding piece in-front of the main storage folded opened.  
Naruto's eyes widened at the amount of weapons in the armory.  
There was five of each weapon.

There were Dadao's, Jian's, Kodachi's, Chokuto's, Hachiwara's, Iatio's, Katana's, Ucigatana's, Dotanuki's, Wakizashi's, Nodachi's, Shinken's, Trench knife's, Bayonet's, Tanto's, Ono's, Tomahawks, Kama's, Kanabo's, Nunchaku's, Bo staffs', Boomerang's, Bow and arrow's, Crossbow's, Darts, Gunto's, Senbons, Makibishi's Ninjato's, Kusarigama's, Kunai's, Shuriken's, Demon Wind Shuriken's and Tessen's.

Naruto stared wide eyed and sealed everything that he could.  
He turned around and began to search some more and a flash of metal caught his eye.

He walked over it and stared wide eyed.  
"This is the Third Uzukage's Whirlpool Sealing Sword." Naruto stuttered to himself.

Naruto was about to yank it out of the ground when he saw the seal placed on it that would make it immovable.  
He crouched down and deciphered it and then broke it.

He breathed in and gripped the handle but didn't expect a surge of chakra to enter his system and it felt wild and unpredictable.

Kurama's eyes snapped open in the beach like mindscape she was naked sunbathing in completely confused at the sudden interruption in her hosts body and did a scan of Naruto's chakra pathway system.

Her eyes widened as she found that the Uzumaki chakra was trying to help give Naruto access to Water Style and enter his DNA.  
'Oh God, my host is going to even more powerful,' the female demon thought with a small smirk.

All Naruto had to do was relax and allow the chakra to make its way around him and become part of him.

Naruto struggled to resist the feeling inside him but could see he wasn't getting anywhere.  
"Naruto-kun relax, the chakra will not harm you, it will help you to become stronger with a fourth element, Water Style." Kurama's voice echoed in his head.

Naruto knowing the female fox demon always gave useful advice stopped the push of his chakra and allowed the Uzumaki chakra to flood his system and convulsed with a green arua surrounding him that descended into his cells and then DNA.

After a five minutes of convulsing in pain the twitching stopped and Naruto stood up breathing heavily and then yanked the other lengendary sword besides the Second Hokage's Sword of the Thunder God.

Naruto stared; this was the Sword of Water and Sealing.

"Well those bitches won't get it now, will they Kurama-chan?" Naruto asked.  
"**Nope, they wouldn't dare go up against you." **The female demon replied before going back to 'sunbathing' in Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto picked up the sheath of the sword that appeared in front of him and slid the sword in.  
"I guess my clones will be doing a lot of cleaning one we get back home." Naruto mumbled to himself before thinking, 'I wonder when Kakashi will fix his White Light Chakra Sabre again; he was so good with it'

Then got up and began walking but didn't get far as he stepped on an illusion seal that broke and the ground in front of Naruto faded away revealing another circular piece which opened and revealed a stair case which went down in a spiral like fashion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi jumped over to what was probably was formerly the Uzukage tower and searched through pieces of rubble until he found a door that opened when he got close.

'How did Cloud, Rock and the Mist Village not find this' Kakashi thought.  
Kakashi ran inside and stopped when he saw a massive library containing many notes about the First, Second and Third Uzukages.

There were also hundreds of scrolls containing High Level and Forbidden Fuinjutsu's.  
There were notes about the Whirlpool Village's history and lots of information of the village's allies, main figures and…four bloodlines?

'Naruto will want to know about this' Kakashi thought as he gathered everything he could before sealing it and walking out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

Kiba had somehow found himself in a cave.

"I wonder what is down here." Kiba said as he held the flaming stick in front of him to see.  
"Woof Woof (Who knows)" Akamaru barked in reply.

Suddenly a lone scroll came into Kiba's view and he dashed over to it.

It read 'List of traps'.  
Kiba smirked as he took it, "Naruto-sensei would want to see this" He said as he sealed at and walked back into the direction of the entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked around sweeping things away trying to find something that would be considered useful.  
His toe throbbed in pain and he nearly began cussing when his toe met something large and cold.

He clenched his teeth together as he looked down at a… refrigerator, how didn't he see that.

Sasuke frowned when he notice the preservation seals located on it which meant the food would probably be edible if eaten in the three days the seal had been released from what Naruto told him.

Sasuke tried yanking open the door but it wouldn't budge and yet Sasuke couldn't find anything that kept it closed.

Sasuke started up the Chidori and began to use it as a buzz saw.

After two whole minutes of slowly cutting through the door it fell open and Sasuke saw rows of food contained in plastic boxes which also had preservation seals on them.

"Well damn." Sasuke mumbled, "This won't be staying in hear for long."

Sasuke took the plastic containers out and put them in the seal Naruto had given him.

Once he was finished he walked back in the direction he came from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Akira carefully stepped over a collapsed structure to make sure no traps would spring up.

She saw several knocked over cabinets and slowly walked over to them

She lifted up one of the cabinets and saw several bottles of medicine in them along with several operating tools.  
She glanced at the other cabinets and sealed as many bottles of medicine and operating tools as she could.

There were Anesthetic drugs and Antiviral drugs.

Once finished sealing everything that she could, she stepped out of the rubble and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi looked around until she found what looked like a burnt down to the ground factory.

She saw several things that looked like suitcases and walked over to several of them.

They all had a different kanji to show what mineral was in them.

There were Nickel, Cobalt, Copper, Aluminium, Iron, Magnesium, Lead, Tin, Tungsten, Molybdenum, Silver, Platinum, Zinc, Brass, Bronze, Gold, Silver, Manganese, Indium, Rhodium, Bismuth, Silicon, Sodium, Gallium, Titanium and Steel.

Hanabi stared in awe thinking about how Konoha would need these minerals.

She sealed them all away and ran outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto grabbed a stick and lit it with a weak fire jutsu and found a scroll after he punched through an Earth Style: Earth Wall with a chakra enhanced punch.

He grinned, the wall had been so obvious since it had been radiating with chakra.

He stared when he saw the title.  
'Automated Recordings of The Uzumaki Clan's members'

He snatched it up and sealed it away before running outside and meeting up with the others after they met back at the entrance.

"Hey guys, what did you lot find?" Naruto asked.

Akira turned around, "Lots of medical drugs and operating tools."  
Kakashi eye smiled, "Lots of scrolls containing High level and Forbidden Sealing Jutsu and notes about the First, Second and Third Uzukage, the Villages history, its allies and notable bloodlines."

Kiba grinned, "A scroll about traps."  
Hanabi smiled, "Lots of minerals that would be useful to the Leaf Village."  
Sasuke twitched, "Lots of preserved food kept in plastic containers."

Suddenly all of Naruto's clones came back, "BOSS, WE FOUND LOTS OF SCROLLS ABOUT HAND TO HAND COMBAT STYLES, SWORD JUTSUS AND SEALING JUTSUS!" They roared.

Naruto nodded as he sealed everything that everyone had taken into one big ass scroll that was as tall as him before sending it to the Toad realm with the help of Gamahiro.

"Thanks for your help guys." Naruto said smiling.  
The genins nodded.  
Kakashi eye smiled and Akira just gave him another hug and said, "No problem."

"Shall we go." Naruto said after Akira had released him.  
"Yup.", Kakashi said, "There's nothing left here to take."

Kakashi picked up Sasuke, Naruto picked up Kiba and Akamaru and Akira picked up Hanabi and ran back out the gates before using chakra to stick to water.

None of them noticed a lone Cloud Ninja hiding in the bushes watching them.  
"Heh heh, Lord A will want to know about this especially the two Hyuga, the taller one looks useful to breed and she is close to the Namikaze." The ninja said storing the information for his leader and knowing which direction the group was going before disappearing into the bushes.

There was also a Rock ninja peeking on them as well.

Once back in the Land of Waves they walked back to Tazuna's house with the Genins grinning at the experience of being moved to fast through the air.

They got back to land and the Jounin's let the three Genin's back on their feet.  
They walked back the rest of the way to Tazuna's house.

Once said man's house was in sight Naruto mentally commanded each Shadow Clone to disperse with a ten second interval so he wouldn't get a headache.

Naruto walked through the door and said, "Tazuna, were back."  
There was a loud drunken sounding grunt from inside the dining area.

"Hey, um Tazuna, do you know what time it is?" Naruto asked.  
"Urggghhh." A completely drunken Tazuna mumbled before collasping asleep.

"Its 11:45 Naruto." Tsunami kindly said as she appeared from the kitchen.  
"Thank you Tsunami-san." Naruto replied. 'I didn't think we really took that long, we left a 8:45' Naruto thought.

"Well, I'll guess we will have some lunch and then training." Naruto said as a crow suddenly landed on the windowsill.

Sasuke, Akira and Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

Naruto saw that it had a note attached to its leg.  
He took it and unrolled it as the raven flew off.

It read, 'Little brother Naruto, the Akatsuki have set four members, sadly including me to ambush you as quickly as possible as I was forced to tell them about your skills.

Be careful, one of them is Kisame Hoshigaki also known as a Tailed Beast without a Tail due to his massive chakra reserves who will suck your chakra dry with one of the Hidden Mist Villages famous swords Samehada or Shark skin.

Another is a female Mist ninja who can absorb all your lightning jutsu's to strengthen her own as a bloodline limit.  
A Rock ninja who has an Acid Style Bloodline limit.

The last is another Rock ninja who had a bloodline limit were has can manipulate diamonds and even strengthen it to the point where a Chidori would be ineffective.

Stay Safe Naruto.

When we meet, keep up the act of the Leaf Village seeing me as a traitor if you have already killed Danzo.  
Tell Sasuke that I still care for him and that I still remember Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Akira-chan, Anko-chan and Hana-chan'

Naruto showed Kakashi the first part of the message and his single eye widened in shock.  
"Lord Jiraiya said the Akatsuki wouldn't be mobilizing already, but considering Itachi-kun was forced to give information about you they probably thought you were a large threat who needed to be taken out first." Kakashi mused.

"Well I'm glad that he still remembers us." Kakashi finished.

Naruto nodded then passed the note to Akira who smiled softly at the bottom part of the letter and then she passed it to Sasuke who smiled.

Seeing how the letter had only been passed around by the two Jounins, Kiba and Hanabi decided to keep quiet.

"Come on, let's eat." Naruto said.

Once at the table everyone sat down once again to see a smiling Tsunami and a still fuming Inari.

Everyone ate the same they had the day before except Naruto who had a bowl of Miso Ramen.

The genins kept on peeking at Kakashi's mask to see if he would lower it to eat but simply eye smiled at them and to their utmost shock he ate THROUGH the mask.

"Um, Naruto-sensei, have you ever seen Kakashi-sensei without his mask on?" Sasuke curiously asked.

Naruto shook his head rapidly, "No, never."  
He shivered the memory of when he tried to do so came back to him.

Flashback start.

_Seven years old Naruto Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha and Akira Hyuga stared at the sleeping_ _nineteen year old Kakashi Hatake._

"_Hey Itachi, what do you think is under his mask." Naruto whisphered.  
The Uchiha shrugged and then smirked, "Buck teeth."  
"A red nose." Akira suggested.  
"Swollen cheeks." Naruto said before he looked at his teammates, "Well, there's only one way to find out."_

_Naruto crawled over to the sleeping Hatake and began to reach for his mask but paused when the sliver haired teen twitched and none of them noticed the small twitch on Kakashi's right ear._

_After seeing no more movement, Naruto grabbed a small piece of the fabric mask and began to pull slowly._

_He didn't get very far before, 'BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT' Itachi and Akira sweat dropped thinking, 'Thank God that wasn't me'_

_Naruto was thrown to the other side of the room as Kakashi sat up and reset his mask.  
He glanced at the twitching, blackened Naruto._

"_I wouldn't do that again, little brother." Kakashi said before falling alseep with an eye smile.  
There was a cry of, "THE BUZZING POWER OF YOUTH" from the other room causing the ninjas to facepalm and the person they were escorting to yell 'LET ME SLEEP DAMMIT'._

Flashback End

"Oh, that must have hurt." Kiba said.  
"You have no idea." Naruto stated mock glaring at Kakashi who glanced in the other direction whistling innocently.

Meanwhile Inari was glaring at them while eating his food as fast as he could not wanting to look at the 'Heroes of Wave'

'Heroes, maybe they could do it, no no no, they won't they'll just end up dying just like my father' Inari though as he finished his meal and ran to his room.

The Leaf ninja's ignored the little child knowing what he probably wanted to brood about.

Naruto finished first and excused himself from the table and walked outside to rest.  
He immedietly felt three hostile presences in a tree that didn't feel like Suigetsu or Zabuza so he walked behind a tree and made a sealess Shadow Clone which through mental commands sat down at the base of a tree.

The real Naruto just suppressed his chakra and jumped into a tree.

Three ninjas jumped down from the tree and revealed kunai and stepped menacingly towards 'Naruto who hadn't noticed them'.

One of them used the Teleportation Jutsu to appear next to 'Naruto' and placed his kunai at his throat.

"Namikaze." He said and then smirked.  
He clone was about to look up when the ninja slit his throat.

"Well that was easy." One of them said as the Rock ninja turned around and gave his friends thumbs up.  
Suddenly he felt a buildup of chakra behind him.

"Great Shadow Clone Explosion".

KABOOM. The ninja was killed while debris and body bits were thrown all over the place while the ground shook slightly.

Naruto then jumped down staring at the two ninja's.

"You killed my brother asshole." The female on the left cried and the male on the right stared with pity.

"Oops, he tried to kill me, what was I supposed to do, allow him to." Naruto deadpanned.

The two rushed him but Naruto dodged easily.

'Hah that fool of a Kage sent three High level chunins at me'

Naruto saw they were staring at him with absolute hate and knew there was no way he would be able to talk his way out of this meaning he would have to kill them and yet he hated killing.

Naruto charged up a Rasengan and drove it into the female's chest destroying her insides, killing her.

He turned to the other ninja who threw several kunai at him which he avoided.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" He cried but Naruto jumped over it and slammed another Rasengan into him, killing him.

He then used the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu to burn the three dead ninjas remains.

'This is the 550th assassination I've had since I was born.' Naruto thought sighing.

Akira, Kakashi, Sasuke, Hanabi, Kiba and Akamaru appeared in the clearing.

"What happened?" Akira asked.

"Iwa or Kumo has just tried to assassinate me for the 550th time in a row.

Sasuke, Kiba and Hanabi whistled.

"Why do they hate you so much, Naruto-sensei?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke, Hanabi, Kakashi and Akira facepalmed.

"During the Third Shinobi World War, Naruto's father made lots of enemies in the Land of Lightning and the Land of Earth when he used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to wipe out entire battalions of ninja." Kakashi said.

"When Naruto's father died in the Nine Tails incident the two lands were upset but brightened up when they found out that Naruto was born and so ninjas from both lands have tried to assassinate him but always failed.

"They did so because they feared the next appearance of the next Yellow Flash of Konoha and until Naruto was twelve years old he wouldn't need to have the ANBU watching over him anymore." Kakashi finished.

"They've even tried to kill Naruto during and after training thinking he was tried, when he was asleep but he had seals which alerted him and they even tried to kill him in the academy." Akira said.

"Kakashi-sensei, who would you say is stronger, the Fourth Hokage or Naruto-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Easily Naruto, the only person he would have trouble beating in a spar or fight would be the Nara, Abrame, Hyuga clan heads, Hana, Anko, Akira, Guy, Myself, Itachi, the Hokage, his father, the Raikage, High level missing ninja, other Jinchuriki, the more experienced Jounins, High level ANBU, and the sannin."  
Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei how would you estimate each village's ninja force." Sasuke asked.  
"Ours is a suitable small size, Sand is close to us, Mist very low due to a civil war and is now rebuilding, Cloud and Rock are probably very high since both Kages are arrogant and their villages are 3/8 the size of whirlpool and only care about military dominance."

"Naruto has a massive bounty on his head from Cloud and Rock just because he is powerful and the Fourth Hokage's son. Kakashi said.  
"Rock's bounty for him increased when he beat the Tsuchikage's daughter during the Chunin Exams." Kakashi continued.

"She expected him to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu on her but he didn't use it and instead used his normal jutsu which made her think that Naruto was scared so he used a Rasengan on her to shut her up when she wouldn't stop taking about Naruto being a coward.

Naruto laughed, "I remember the amount of death threats sent at me when I did that, especially her father and all her supporters."

"What were we supposed to be doing again?" Naruto asked.  
**"Training Naruto-kun." **Kurama reminded the blond.  
"Thanks, Kurama-chan."Naruto said inside his mindscape.

"Oh yes training.", Naruto said.

"Come on Sasuke." Kakashi said as the Uchiha followed him into a part of the forest.  
Akira did the same with Hanabi.

"Naruto looked at Kiba, "Let me give you some advice, when trying to mix your element with the tunneling fang, imagine that the earth is coating you like a second skin."

Kiba brightened up, "Thank you Naruto-sensei."


End file.
